3-Way Collision
by shopgirl152
Summary: When Faith sacrifices herself to The Dollhouse in order to save Buffy, Buffy will do everything in her power to bring Faith back. But will Buffy and Angel Investigations outsmart Adelle DeWitt? Buffy/Angel/Dollhouse Xover
1. Chapter 1

**PART 1: THE BEGINNING OF IT ALL**

"So Giles, what's this new assignment you have for us?" Buffy flopped down on the couch, leafing throught the folder Giles handed her. "The Dollhouse? What's that?"

"Yes, well, the Dollhouse has been on the Watcher's Council radar for sometime now. And well, we'd like you to investigate it."

"Giles, what _is_ it?"

"Kind of hard to say really. Nobody really knows. Up until a few years ago, it was just an urban myth based in Los Angeles. A place that allowed people with unlimited funds to...in a sense...rent someone for a day and have them be anything they want."

"So...glorified pimps?"

"Uh...no. They can be rented for anything: social work, romance, somebody's boyfriend or girlfriend or lover, hired assasin..."

"Uh huh. Crazed people with different personalities who can be anything they want."

"No. Anything the person renting them wants."

"Okay...crazy people renting out people. How's that?"

Giles shrugged. "Close enough I suppose."

"We'll get right on it."

"Buffy, who is this we you keep referring to?"

"Me and Faith."

"Faith? Buffy, I don't think-"

"Giles, she's my girlfriend now. You're just going to have to get used to it."

"I suppose." He sighed. "Well...it's on your timetable, so whenever you want to get started-"

"I'll be fine Giles. Really." Buffy smiled, gently leading him toward the door. "I'll have Will run a search for it and Faith and I will get started on it in the next few days."

"Well, if you're sure-"

"I'm very sure."

"Alright. Good night then."

"Night." Buffy waited until Giles was down the street before closing the door. "Dollhouse..." she mused, walking into the kitchen. "Hey Will, you ever hear of something called the Dollhouse? Apparently it's this super secret organization thingy in L.A."

"Thingy?" Willow arched an eyebrow. "Thingy isn't really a word Buffy." The slayer rolled her eyes. "Um...okay. Grammar lesson aside, no, I haven't. I could run a background search on it and see what I can come up with."

"Great. Thanks."

* * *

 _A few hours later_

"Nothing? There's absolutely nothing on the Dollhouse? Like anywhere?"

Willow smiled apologetically. "Sorry Buffy; I can't find any records or newspaper articles or client accounts or...anything. Whatever this Dollhouse is, it's locked down pretty tight. Somebody has great PR."

"Just what I need, an organization with great PR." She sat down the table, putting her head in her hands. "Absolutely nothing?"

"I can run another search if you want. But Buffy, I don't think..."

"Will?" Buffy sat up straighter, studying her friend. "Willow, what is it?"

"I think I just found something."

"What?"

"Well, I don't know how much it'll help, but...there seems to be...leaked blueprints of the Dollhouse online." She pointed to the screen. "See? There's a building here, with pipes, underground passageways, pathways through vents..." she peered at the screen, squinting. "I think it's literally underground. But...who would have an organization that's underground?"

"Whoever it is, they obviously don't want visitors. And they don't want to be detected."

"Do-do you think you and Faith will be able to infiltrate it?"

"Shouldn't be a problem. I need to head home; I'll talk to her about it."

Willow rolled her eyes as Buffy left the house, headed back to Faith's apartment. "I"m just the brains of the operation. Don't mind me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dang B. Where you been all day? I've missed you Babe."

Buffy grinned as Faith threw her arms around her, kissing her hello. "I've missed you too."

"You didn't answer my question: where've you been?"

"Oh, Giles has this new case he wants us to follow. I'm not exactly sure why; he just said it was something the Watcher's Council had their eyes on for the past few months."

Faith scowled. "The Watcher's Council? What the hell are they doing? Still think they're all powerful and mighty and shit."

Buffy chuckled. "Unfortunately, we're still under their rules."

"Yeah yeah." Faith waved the comment away, snatching the folder out of Buffy's hand and sitting on the lone couch that made up the dingy apartment. "So what's the stuffy watcher got for us this time?"

"Hey, don't call him stuffy. Call him-"

"Boring? Paranoid? To much of a goody-goody who bows to the Watcher's Council?" Buffy glared at her. "Geez B. I was only playin. Don't take it so damn seriously."

"I know." She sat down next to Faith, snuggling against her. "It's just...he's the closest thing I have to a father you know?" She lightly flicked Faith's nose. "So be nice."

"What are you talking about? I'm always nice." Faith rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's disapproving glare. "Fine." She kissed the top of Buffy's head before reading the folder. "Dollhouse huh? What is it? An organization that builds demonic dollhouses full of vampires?"

Buffy giggled. "No silly. Giles said it's some type of organization for people with a lot of money. You go in and the people who run the organization rent you a person you can do whatever you want with."

"What's the big deal? You know how many pimps there are in Los Angeles?"

"And you do?"

"Well...I know a couple."

Buffy studied her girlfriend a minute before continuing. "No. It's not pimping. The people in the Dollhouse are rented out for romance, social work, undercover assasins, stuff like that."

"Huh." Faith flipped through the folder. "Where is it and how do we get in?"

"Well, Willow managed to find a leaked blueprint online of the Dollhouse layout."

"So that's the way in. But _where_ is it?"

"I have no idea."

"This is fucking impossible B. Los Angeles is huge. How are we ever going to find it?"

Buffy sighed as she snuggled further into her girlfriend. "I don't know. We're just going to have to drive around until we figure something out."

"That'll take days."

"Yeah..." Buffy's head shot up. "Angel!"

"Angel?" Faith raised a brow. "Ugh. Don't tell me you're still hung up on him. Look B, we're dating now. So if you still have a thing for Angel even after you switched teams-" her words were cut off as Buffy kissed her.

"I'm still hung up on you Babe, so don't worry. I only said Angel because he wanders around the sewers. If anything is underground, he would be the first to know. There has to be a sewer that leads to the Dollhouse right?" Faith blinked at her. "Right!" Buffy jumped off the couch, hurriedly dialing the familiar number.

* * *

"Angel Investigations. Helping the Helpless. How may we help you?"

"Cordelia?"

"Yes?"

"Hey, it's Buffy."

"Buffy?" Cordelia smirked. "Wow Buffy. How long has it been? Three years? You still dating Faith?"

"Yes Cordelia, I'm still dating Faith." Cordelia could hear the eye roll. "Listen, is Angel around? I need to talk to him about something."

"He's in his study. I'll put you through."

"Thanks."

Cordelia put the call on hold, speaking into the intercom. "Angel, Buffy's on the phone. She wants to speak to you about something."

"Thanks Cordy. Go ahead and put her through." Angel picked up the receiver as Cordelia forwarded the call. "Buffy?"

"Angel, I need a favor."

"What? You dump me for Faith and expect me to do a favor for you?"

"Angel, please. Giles sent us on a mission and-"

"Giles?" Angel rolled his eyes. "Buffy, if you think-"

"Angel, please. I'm begging you. One small favor and I will be out of your hair for good."

He leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. "Fine. What's the favor?"

"There's an organization called the Dollhouse and their company is underground somewhere in Los Angeles. Nobody knows where it is, but I thought since you travel the sewers, you might know something."

"Dollhouse huh?" Angel scratched his chin in thought. "I've heard the rumors. Didn't know it actually existed."

"You already knew about the rumors?" Buffy asked increduously.

"Well yeah. You live in L.A long enough, you're bound to hear rumors. I've never checked it out or anything, but I'll see what I can find when I go on patrol tonight. I'll let you know."

"Thanks Angel."

"Don't mention it."

"No, really, this is-"

"Buffy, don't mention it. Really. I've been meaning to check this out anyway. It has nothing to do with you."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Angel sighed as he set the phone back in its cradle. He got up and walked into the other room. "Cordy, where are Gunn and Wesley?"

"They're out on a call. But they should be back in a few hours. What did Buffy want?"

Angel sat down in a nearby chair, rubbing his temples. "She's trying to find the Dollhouse. Apparently it's the newest mission from Giles."

"And you agreed to help her."

"Don't go there."


	3. Chapter 3

"Man, I don't know why we have to look for this. Can't Buffy look for the Dollhouse herself?" Gunn hoisted the bow and arrow over his shoulder, kicking a rat out of his path. "I mean, if Giles is the one sending her on this mission, shouldn't she be doing all the work?"

"Perhaps. Or maybe she begged Angel for a favor and like always, he caved," speculated Wesley, smirking.

Angel turned around, glaring at them. "Okay, you two had a good laugh at my expense. Now can we please stop talking about my love life?"

"Or lack of?" snarked Gunn.

"Hey, whatever happened between Buffy and I is in the past. She's moved on, has a new life..."

"A girlfriend. Not that Faith is much of a catch," offered Wesley. "But-"

"Guys come on. You sound like two high school jocks. Can we please get on with this mission?"

"Fine." Gunn looked around. "So...what are we looking for again?"

"I have no idea."

"Man, if we have no idea what we're looking for, then-"

"Shh! Look!" Angel pointed to a black, unmarked van that had just pulled up alongside a curb. He watched intently as a man stepped out, talking to a girl before getting back inside, the girl following behind him. "Anyone know what that's about?"

"Man, that's just the black van. They come around here every night for one reason or another."

"You've seen this before Gunn?"

He shrugged. "They used to come over to the neighborhood where the gang I led was. They'd come in, talk to one of the kids, take them into the van and drive off. Sometimes they would take them into the van, then a few minutes later, they'd get back out again. A day or two later, the van would be back to take them away. It was always the same thing."

"And you didn't tell me about this?"

"I didn't think it was worth mentioning. I always assumed they were headed to a foster home or something. Some of the kids in the gang did have parents."

"Wes, have you heard of a black van like this?"

"According to the urban legend, a black van picks someone up who needs help or wants a new start. They're taken to some facility to get help." He shrugged. "I've never heard of where they go exactly; up until now, it was just a myth."

"Yeah, well, myth or not, we're going to find out where that van is going. Come on guys." He started to take off, only to turn around. "Guys?"

"Man, you want to follow them on foot? We have no idea how far away this Dollhouse is."

"We have been walking a rather long time," Wesley added.

Angel sighed. "Fine. We'll take the convertible."

* * *

A few minutes later, Angel pulled the convertible to a stop across the street from a parking gharage, watching as a black van went inside. "So...it goes into a parking garage? The building's right there."

"It might not be," Wesley stated. "Fact is, if nobody knows about the Dollhouse or where it is, it stands to reason that it would, in fact, be difficult to find a way in at all."

"Well, we're not going to stand here and wait around to see if anyone comes out. Come on; we're going in."

"But Angel, isn't that a rather brash decision?"

Gunn smirked. "Works for me. I could use a little action. I miss breaking into buildings." Wesley and Angel stared at him. "What?"

Angel shook his head. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, this is a great idea," grumbled Gunn. "You decide to sneak into the Dollhouse by ducking behind cars in the parking garage. There has to be a better way in."

Angel shot him a look. "Can you think of a better way, Mister I miss breaking into buildings?"

"No."

Angel turned to Wesley. "You don't think there's a better way in, do you?"

"No. Quite frankly, I think this is the only plausible way in. If we stay here long enough, we're bound to see somebody come out of somewhere."

"Right. I mean I-"

"So what kind of engagement do we have today?" Angel peeked over the hood of the car they were crouching behind, watching as a man lead a very well dressed woman toward a nearby car. Another person opened the door of the car.

"Oh, just another family engagement. Thanksgiving in a few weeks. You know how it goes; a guy pressured to bring home a girlfriend so his mother isn't all over him."

The man holding the car door nodded "I hear that."

"Frankly, I don't see what all the fuss is about," the well dressed woman continued. "Jimmy is a lovely boyfriend and I would do anything to please his mother. I just love him so much."

The man standing next to the woman rolled his eyes, pointing to her. "See what I mean? Wired for it."

"Yep. Get in Miss..."

"O'Grady. Penelope O'Grady."

"Miss Grady. Steve here will take you to see the family. Have fun. And enjoy Jimmy."

"Oh I will. You know how much he loves to show me off."

"Yes. Now get inside please." He ushered the woman into the car, shutting the car door and making a gagging motion at Steve. He smirked. "Enjoy."

The other man mumbled something before climbing into the car and driving off.

Angel peeked around the front of the car, watching as another car pulled up, this time unloading a scantily clad woman dressed like a Go-Go dancer.

"Whoa Mama," breathed Gunn.

"Gunn, shh. We're undercover here," Angel hissed. He turned back, watching as the Go-Go dancer got into an elevator with another man.

"Really? You take me away from one of the most profitable nights I've ever had? I was making fifty bucks giving that guy a lap dance. This treatment better be quick; otherwise you're going to owe me fifty bucks."

The man in the elevator smirked before he hit the button. "I'm sure it won't be a problem. I doubt you'll be missed."

"Yeah..." Angel heard the woman scoff as the elevator doors started to close. "Nobody misses a stripper; they just go from one woman to another..."

The doors shut completely and after a few seconds, Angel peeked out from behind the car. "Okay, looks like the coast is clear. Sounds easy enough; just walk up and hit the elevator button. If it's underground, then the logical step would be to go down one floor."

"Precisely!" Wesley stated. "Then we should be on to their plan."

"I don't like it," said Gunn. "Sounds to easy. There has to be a catch. There always is with us."

"Gunn, you're being ridiculous. What could possibly hap-"

"You're coming with us."

Angel turned around, finding two very large security guards standing behind him. "Hey guys. What's up? Nice evening we're having."

"You have permission to be on the premises?" One of the guards snarled.

"Actually, it depends on your definition of permission," Angel stated calmly. "Do we have permission to be on the premises? No. Is it a free country where we are allowed to go as we please? Yes."

"Angel..."

"Not now Wes. I'm on a role here."

The security guard smirked. "Oh, you're on a role alright." He looked at the other security guard. "Bring him to DeWitt."

"Right." He made a grab for Angel, but at the last second, Angel jumped out of the way.

"Now come on guys. Two against three. Really, is that a fair fight?"

"Oh, I'll show you fair." The other security guard lunged at Angel, missing him by several inches. "Get down here! What are you?"

"Funny you should ask that." The security guards faces registered a look of shock as Angel's face developed wrinkles, dark bloodshot eyes and fangs. "Guys? Flank 'em on either side."

"Right."

"Oh man, I've been waiting for this." Gunn took out his crossbrow, taking careful aim at one of the security guard's heads. In one swift movement, one of them was on the ground writhing in pain.

"Nice shot Gunn."

"Thanks boss."

"Oh no you don't." Before Gunn realized what was happening, he was picked up and tossed outside the parking garage by a very tall security guard with big eyes, short black hair and an even stronger hand.

"Hey, that's no way to treat a former kid from the projects."

"Your loss buddy." The security guard walked over, quickly disarming Wesley, shoving the former Watcher out the door. He turned back to Angel.

"Oh, I get it," said Angel. "You throw my friends out, but you save the torture for me. Typical villain move."

"I've never seen it as torture. But you'd be surprised what I can turn a blind eye to." The security guard walked over to the second guard. He pointed at Angel. "What do you want me to do with him?"

"Take him to see DeWitt. She'll take it from there."

Gunn and Wesley watched helplessly as Angel was dragged away by the security guards. Wesley turned to Gunn, a worried look on his face. "Oh dear. What do we do now?"

"Man, I don't know. But we have to do something. Who knows what they're going to do to him."

"Right." Wesley sighed, turning back to the parking garage. "We just have to hope they don't torture him to badly in the meantime."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey! Anyone here? Hello?" Angel struggled against the chains binding him to the chair, looking around. He was seated at a rectangular table, in a room dimly lit by a few overhead lights. The only other objects in the room were a tea kettle sitting in the middle of the table and an empty chair opposite him. "Hello? Okay, whoever brought me here, this isn't funny."

"Oh, it's never funny, being brought here Mister..."

"Angel."

"Angel." A woman stepped out of the shadows, professionally dressed in a blouse, skirt and high heels, hair pulled back into a tight bun. She held a file folder in her hand. "The fact is Mister Angel, I brought you here because you managed to overtake my security guards. No small task, I can assure you." She sat down at the table, placing the file folder in front of her before motioning to the tea kettle. "Would you care for some tea?"

"No thanks. I'm not thirsty."

"Suit yourself." The woman poured herself a cup, taking a sip. "Much better."

"Who are you?"

The woman set down her cup. "I am Adelle DeWitt, head of the Dollhouse." She leaned back in her chair, daintily resting one ankle over the other. "This one, in fact, is one of many Dollhouses around the world. We're actually looking at building a new facility in Dubai."

"Uh huh. So, this Dollhouse. What is it you do here exactly?"

"What we do here Mister Angel is the stuff of altruism."

"Altruism? As in, helping people."

"That is correct."

"Well, for a place that is altruistic, there sure are a lot of security guards around here. And, being underground, either your missions are so altruistic you prefer to keep them secret from the rest of the world, or there's something more sinister going on here that you're not willing to admit."

"Quite the contrary. I will admit that our methods seem a little...unorthodox, but our intention in pure. What we do here is purely the result of people volunteering for our services. They are not pressured to volunteer, nor are they coerced. They volunteer and in return, we take away their suffering and help someone else at the same time."

"Volunteer? Why would anybody want to volunteer here?"

Adelle sat up straight and leaned across the table, looking pointedly at him. "Have you ever experienced pain so great it ripped you apart? Emotional pain that eats at you for days, pain that is always there, slowly gnawing at you? You would do anything to get rid of it, wouldn't you?"

Angel coughed nervously. "There's no such thing as getting rid of emotional pain. You're stuck with emotional pain unless you choose to do something about it."

"What if you can't do anything about it? What if you've tried to do something about it, but instead of getting better, it gets worse?" She leaned in further, her gaze locked on his. "What if I told you that I have the power to make whatever pain you're experiencing go away? Maybe not forever, but for the benefit of five years." She slid the folder across the table.

"What would the five years entail?"

"Oh, nothing much. A form to fill out, a beginning diagnostic, tissue mapping, and finally?" She smirked as Angel's hand hovered over the folder. "You sign with us and you are free of emotional pain for five years."

The hand lurched back. "Ha. I see your game." Angel sat back smugly, pushing the folder back across the table. "Okay, so I would give my life over to you for five years, free of emotional pain. What's the catch? Is there some monetary reward at the end of this promise of yours?"

"In fact, there is. After completing your contract with us, you will be returned to the life you used to live. No consequences, no worries. And you will be paid a large stipend for your troubles, to spend however you like." She slid the form back across the table. "But that's not the issue, is it?" Angel looked up, holding her gaze. "Respite. For five years. Free from pain. Just think of the possibilities." Adelle smiled as the man dropped his gaze, hands opening the folder. "The choice is yours Mister Angel. All you have to do is sign."


	6. Chapter 6

Gunn and Wesley barged through the doors of Angel Investigations, both talking at once.

"We found the Dollhouse!"

"It's this massive underground facility."

"With people-"

"That are made to do certain things-"

"We saw two people that appeared to live there."

"We were about to go in and investigate, but-"

"We were instantly surrounded by security guards."

"We tried to fight them off, but they appeared to possess superior strength."

"We were thrown out-"

"But Angel-"

"Didn't make it."

"They took him-"

"And we have no idea what happened to him or what they're planning to do to him."

Cordelia peered at the two of them from over the top of the magazine she was reading. "Call Buffy. She was the one who was supposed to go in there anyway. She'll know what to do."

"Yes, but what about Angel?" Wesley asked.

Cordelia set the magazine down, studying the men before her. "Is there anyway you guys can get back inside the Dollhouse?"

"Man, there's no way we're getting passed those security guards again," said Gunn. "We were lucky all they did was throw us out."

"Yes, it would be rather difficult to break back in," mused Wesley. "I suppose calling Buffy would be the best choice."

"There. You see? Problem solved." She went to pick her magazine back up, only to find the men staring at her. She glared at them. "What are you two clods staring at? Get moving!" Smirking with satisfaction as Wesley and Gunn scurried from the room, Cordelia idly licked her finger, flipping a page in the magazine. "Seriously, I have to do everything around here."

* * *

A phone rang loudly in a darkened bedroom as two figures rolled around on the bed.

"Faith. Phone." Buffy gasped.

"No way B. Nobody's ruining my fun. I don't care how urgent it is."

"But...someone...could...ohhhhh." The rest of the thought was cut short as Faith penetrated, resting a finger on the G spot.

"What was that B?" More moaning. "That's what I thought." She smirked with satisfaction; she loved pleasuring her girlfriend. Buffy's body squirmed and writhed against Faith's expert touch. "Okay B, now it's time-"

 _RING_.

"Faith..."

"Yeah yeah." Faith grumbled as she dislodged her finger, wiping it on the bedsheets. "It's no fucking fair; you get to have all the fun. I get nothing." She reached across the nightstand, picking up the still ringing phone. "Yeah?"

"Faith? Is that you?"

"No. It's the fucking vampire slayer who lives down the street." She flipped off the phone. "Of course it's me! Do you realize you just interrupted-"

"Give me that." Buffy sat up, recovering her senses in time to rip the phone out of Faith's hand. She covered the mouthpiece. "Babe, no one needs to hear about our sex life."

She pouted. "But he interrupted my fun."

Buffy kissed her girlfriend on the head. "I'll make it worth your while when I get off the phone, how's that? Then you can have some fun too."

"I'll be waiting..." Faith lay down on the bed, striking a sexy pose.

Buffy gulped, quickly turning away and uncovering the mouthpiece. "Hello?"

"Buffy?"

"Yes, this is Buffy."

"It's Wesley. We have news about the Dollhouse. And a little...problem." He paused. "I'm not...interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, you're fine Wesley. What's up?" She grabbed the robe from the bed, putting it around her before sitting back down.

"Ugh. Not the robe. Now you'll never come," Faith griped.

Buffy shot her a look. "Shut-up," she mouthed.

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting anything?" Wesley asked again. "Faith seemed a little, well, not pleased with me. And your breathing seems a little-"

"You're fine Wesley. Now what's up?"

"It's Angel. Well, let me back up. First of all, we found the Dollhouse. And we found a way in."

"That's great!"

"Yes...however, right when we were about to go in, Angel was captured by two security guards. We tried to fight them off, but they tossed me and Gunn out. Angel, however, was taken by two other guards and rather forcefully escorted into the Dollhouse. We have no idea where they took him or what they're doing to him. Gunn suspects torture. Me? Well...I don't want to think about what they might be doing to him."

"Where's the Dollhouse located?"

"It's underneath a parking garage several blocks away from Angel Investigations. If you stop by here, I can give you exact directions. But I would hurry if I were you. Again, we have no idea what we're dealing with or how much time we have."

"I'm on it. We'll be there in fifteen minutes." Buffy hung up before Wesley had a chance to say good-bye. "Faith, get dressed. We have to go on this mission and we have to go on it now."

"Now?" Faith pouted. "But you promised."

"How about victory sex? It's the best kind."

Faith hopped out of bed, her face brightening. "I always did like the victory sex."

* * *

About an hour later, Buffy and Faith found themselves standing outside the parking garage where Angel, Gunn and Wesley had been an hour before.

"This is the Dollhouse?" Faith looked up at the massive building. "I thought Giles said this place was hidden."

"It is. It's underground. What we have to do is sneak in, get in the elevator and take it to the ground floor. If we do that, then we should find a way in." She headed in the direction of the garage, keeping herself low to the ground. "Come on Faith."

Faith grumbled as she crouched next to her girlfriend. "Ya know, 'come Faith' is what I wanted to hear earlier."

Buffy glared at her. "Let it go already."

"Fine."

They stopped behind a row of cars, peeking around the sides. Buffy pointed up ahead. "Okay, there's the elevator Wesley said people came out of, so it must lead to wherever we need to go." She cautiously poked her head above the car. "Looks like the coast is clear. If we go-"

"Get back!" Faith grabbed her girlfriend around the waist, yanking her down behind the car.

"Faith what-"

"Look!" Faith pointed at two well dressed men stepping out of the elevator.

"I can't believe this. I was head of security, but then DeWitt had to downgrade me to handler. Now I'm stuck with you." He glared at the man next to him.

"Well I for one see nothing wrong with that old chap," the other well dressed man intoned. "If Miss DeWitt didn't like it, and you weren't doing a good job, then you very well deserved it."

The other man rolled his eyes as a black van pulled up to where they were standing. "Yes, because I'm a professional." He grumbled as the van door slid open and they climbed inside. The rest of the conversation was lost as the door slid closed and the van drove off.

"What the fuck was that?" Faith breathed, standing up.

"I don't know. But this whole place has a bad vibe to it."

"No shit."

"Well, there's no one around. We might as well go in." Buffy headed to the elevator, Faith behind her. She stepped over the threshold as the elevator doors opened. "Which button?"

"Why not push them all?" Buffy glared at her girlfriend. "Just tryin to be helpful B."

"Well..." Buffy studied the panel of buttons. "I'll just push this one. Closest to the ground should be Dollhouse right?"

"Here's hopin."

She pushed the button, waiting anxiously as the numbers decreased. She took Faith's hand, squeezing it tight.

"We're good B. We'll be fine," Faith reassured, squeezing back.

"I hope so."


	7. Chapter 7

A few seconds later, the elevator dinged on the ground floor. The door opened and the women stepped out, their jaws dropping. All around them were deep red wood floors and paneling that shone under the fluorescent lighting. The floors were polished and smooth, with the walls just as polished. Off to the side was an area with couches, where a girl sat reading a book.

Over in another corner, people performed yoga poses over a tranquil waterscape. There were other areas too: a drawing corner, a massage corner and at the far end of the room, through a doorway, was a pool.

Buffy whistled. "Wow. This place is nice. How bad can it be here? I wonder what Giles was wigging out about?"

"I don't know. I still don't get a good vibe from this place."

"Faith..."

"B, look around. Everybody's smiling."

"They're happy."

"And serene."

"So?"

Faith put her hands up in surrender. "Hey, all I'm sayin is that in a place where people are this happy and serene, there has to be something. Nobody in life is this fucking happy. Something's off."

"You're being ridiculous. It's probably just a day spa. You know how people get with rumors. First there's a little rumor, and then it becomes a really big one. I'm sure there's nothing wrong here." She looked around, noticing a girl coming their way. "Look, I'll prove it." She walked up to her. "Excuse me. I'm Buffy Summers and this is my girlfriend Faith. We're...uh...new here. Would you mind telling us where we can find Angel?"

"I try to be my best."

Buffy blinked. "Oh. Your best. That's nice. I think you misunderstood me. I was asking where Angel was. Um...big guy. Broad shoulders. Dark and mysterious? Broody?" The girl stared at her blankly."Okay, let's try this again. WHERE. IS. ANGEL?"

Faith smirked. "Let me try B." She grabbed the vacant girl by the shoulders. "Listen you little robot, you're going to tell me where Angel is, or things are going to get very difficult for you."

"I like banana pancakes."

Faith bent over, slowly taking something out of her boot.

"Faith, no. Don't!"

"Where's Angel you little psycho?!" Before the vacant girl could respond, Faith stabbed her with a knife, dropping the girl in a bloody heap on the floor.

Buffy's eyes widened. "Faith, what did you do?! You weren't supposed to kill her! We were asking for information, not signing her death certificate!"

Faith calmly put the knife back in her boot. "She wasn't answering. I'm tellin ya B. The people around here? Fucking robots."

"I'm not talking about the robots," Buffy responded through clenched teeth. "I'm talking about the fact that you just took a human life for no reason! And this time, you didn't have the excuse that you were amped up on adrenaline from dusting vampires and didn't realize this was a human being! You just took a life Faith; that comes at a high price!"

"A very high price indeed." Buffy started, slowly turning around as a well dressed woman emerged from the shadows.

Faith whipped around, the color draining out of her face at the sight of the well dressed woman. "Shit. Oh god. B, we have to get out of here."

"Faith?" Buffy blinked at her girlfriend. "Faith, what's wrong?"

"It's her. The one I told you about. The woman who visited the penitentiary when I was serving time."

"The one who offered to take you away from there if you just signed a five year contract with her?" Buffy started, everything falling into place. She glared at the woman before her. "Alright, where's Angel?! What have you done to him?! And what did you do that has Faith same damn scared?! This is a slayer who isn't afraid of anything, yet she's terrified. What did you do to her?!"

"That is written down in a confidentiality agreement between myself and Miss. LeHaye. It is not to be divulged." The woman stepped further out of the shadows, regarding the brunette slayer. "How quickly you forget our last meeting Miss. LeHaye." She turned to the other slayer. "As for your friend, let's just say he's become our latest asset."

"What did you do to him?!" Buffy lunged forward, swinging her arm out and attempting to land a punch to the woman's nose. Instead she was gripped by three security guards, her strength worthless. "Where is he?! What did you do to him?!"

The woman smirked. "Oh, Angel is fine. In fact, I will show you." She turned to someone standing nearby. "Bring me Victor." The man nodded before leaving the room. A few seconds later he returned, Angel in tow.

"Angel!" Buffy strained against the security guards.

"Let her go," the woman commanded.

The security guards released Buffy, causing her to run to the vampire's side. "Angel! Are you alright? What did they do to you?!"

"This room's nice." He turned to Buffy, smiling serenely. "Hello, I'm Victor." He tilted his head to the side. "You're pretty."

"Angel, listen to me. What these people did to you? It's nothing. It's not real, it's not anything. This is a bad place. We need to get out of here. Now." She grabbed his arm, trying to yank him forward, but he stayed rooted to the spot.

"Why do we need to go? I like it here."

"Angel, listen to me. We have to go. It's not safe here."

"Looks like your friend doesn't want to leave," the woman stated matter of factly. She nodded at the other security detail. "Take him away."

"Victor, would you like a treatment?" asked the guard.

Angel smiled serenely. "Yes. A treatment would be nice. I enjoy my treatments."

"Angel, no. No. NOOOO!" Buffy cried out, only to be held fast by the security guards once more.

"Your friend is gone now Miss Summers."

"How do you know my name?"

"I have...connections." The woman smiled wryly, walking toward Buffy. "My name is Adelle DeWitt. Proprietor and owner of the Dollhouse." Her eyes swept over the dead body lying a few feet away. "It appears you have killed one of our best actives. Now, I can't have an active missing, so I am prepared to make you a deal Miss Summers. Your life for Angel's. You sign a contract to be in my service for five years and Angel goes free. Do we have a deal?"

"My life for Angel's? You mean...I'd become an-"

"Active."

"Active. I'd become an active like he is now. Live here, do whatever it is you people do here and he goes free?"

"That is correct."

Buffy glanced at the security guards holding her, her eyes landing on Faith. "I-"

"I'll do it."

"What?!" Buffy stared at her girlfriend, stunned. "Faith, no. You don't have to do this. I couldn't stand losing you."

"I get it B. It's about sacrifice. Look, I'm never gonna amount to anything. I have no home, no family, no life-"

"That's not true! You have me!"

"Yeah. And there's a small part of you that's still hung up on Angel. I know how much he means to you. If I take your place, then you and Angel can live happily ever after like you've always wanted."

"That's not what I want. I want you."

"I know. But you want him more."

"No. Faith, don't say that. Don't-"

"Look B. Adelle's been trying to fucking recruit me for the past year. Just, let me do this. For you. Please. I love you Buffy; I'd do anything for you."

"There is one stipulation," Adelle cut in, looking between the two of them. "if Miss Summers chooses to sign with us, Angel goes free. If Miss LeHaye signs instead, there will be no releasing Angel." She smirked. "So Miss Summers. What's it going to be? What's your answer?"

"That's not fair! You can't force me to make that kind of decision!"

"Which is why I'm making it!"

"Faith, no. I already told you-!"

"God B. Stop being so dramatic. It's just for five years. It's like going to sleep. Let me do this for you."

"But-"

"Buffy, please?" She stared into the blonde slayer's eyes, silently pleading.

"Faith..." A strangled cry escaped her lips.

Faith gently cupped Buffy's face in her hands. "I'll be alright. I love you B. I love you more than anything else in the world." She kissed her tenderly, brushing a strand of her from her face. "See ya in five years." Faith dipped her head and turned away, back towards DeWitt.

"Are you ready Miss LeHaye?"

"Yeah. I'm ready. Just show me where to sign."

Buffy watched helplessly as Faith followed Adelle up the stairs to her fate. She might never see her girlfriend again. She sank to the floor, sobbing.

One of the security guards looked down, placing a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Come on, stand up. I'll escort you out." With a hand placed gently on the slayer's back, he lead her out of the Dollhouse. Out of the place that in a few short hours had brought so much pain and misery Buffy could hardly stand it. Her girlfriend and friend were lost forever.


	8. Chapter 8

She didn't remember how long she stood outside, staring at the parking garage above the Dollhouse. She didn't remember how long she cried, or what time of day it was. Or even if it was close to daylight. Nothing mattered now.

She gulped, wiping the tears from her eyes. "What am I going to do? Angel's lost and now Faith is too." She kicked at the curb. "Why did Faith have to go and do that? Why did she have to sacrifice herself? At least if I had sacrificed myself, they would both be free. But neither of them are." She sat down on the curb, head in her hands. "It's hopeless."

"Maybe not." A figure sat down next to her, barely visible in the pre-dawn light.

Buffy wiped her eyes. "How do you know it's not hopeless? Who are you anyway?"

"Agent Paul Ballard. I've been tracking the Dollhouse for months. I've been here a couple time, but never actually got in. But you did. You and the other girl you were with."

"Faith."

"Right. Her. Well, I was thinking: I need to get inside the Dollhouse so I can prove to everyone I'm not crazy and you need to gain access so you can rescue your friends. How about a team up?"

"I don't even know where to start. How do we find another way in where we're not detected?"

"Well in my case, we use a team of experts. Like a SWAT team." He sighed. "Of course, no one believes me about the Dollhouse, so we won't get any support and we don't have a team."

Buffy straightened up, a determined look on her face. "Oh yes we do. And they'll believe everything."

"How do you know that?"

"Oh, we chase after monsters, demons and vampires."

"Those don't exist."

Buffy smirked at him. "Neither does the Dollhouse."

"Touche. What's the plan?"

"I'm not sure yet. But we'll figure it out. Come on." She held out a hand, pulling Ballard to his feet. "We have to hurry though; something bad could be happening in there that's even worse than the rumors."

* * *

"Hello Echo." Topher smiled at the new addition to the Dollhouse, taking in the active's long dark hair and dark brown eyes.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"For a little while."

"Shall I go now?"

"If you like." Topher watched as the active got up from the chair, headed for the door. "There are lots of things to do here Echo. Swimming, painting, trimming little trees, getting massages; there's also new friends to meet. I think you'll like them."

"I like making friends." The woman smiled sweetly before disappearing downstairs.

Topher collapsed into the imprint chair. "Holy cow. Two new actives in one night?" He started as Adelle walked into his office. "You can't give me two new actives in one night! There's the neurological imprints, the tissue mapping, creating the personalities, getting the imprint ready and then imprinting them. Not to mention wiping their original personalities and memories. That's two tall orders on short notice! Must you recruit everyone?!"

Adelle regarded him coolly. "You would be wise to just imprint the actives as you are instructed Topher."

"Yes, but again, two in one night? And taking both the blonde girl's friends away? Doesn't that seem a little...heartless?"

"Absolutely not. Angel signed the contract because we promised him peace for five years. For a vampire, that's not much-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Vampire? Did you say vampire?!" Topher held his head in his hands, his mind reeling. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to wipe a vampire's memory and then imprint them with another personality? It's extremely dangerous! They're dead! Their molecular structure is completely different from ours! And do you know why? They're dead! As in not living! As in not alive!"

"I fail to see what the problem is."

"The problem is, one little thing goes wrong, one little trigger, and Angel will revert to his vampire form."

"And your point is?"

"Mass killings! Destruction! Actives injured! The place destroyed! They're also harder to integrate back into society once their contract is up. It's one thing to take a person's memories and get rid of those memories, but a vampire has a lifetime of memories! We put his original personality back, and he'll be even worse off than he was before. Scrounging around in dumpsters, eating rats, feeling the guilt for all the crimes he committed! Crimes he committed, that we took away, only to give him back those memories! It's not possible! And keeping him away from hair triggers while he's in our service? The odds of preventing that are astronomical!"

"Well then. I am appointing you to make sure nothing triggers his...vampire state, as you call it."

"That's not possible! Like I said, anything can trigger it!"

"Then I supposed you'll have to work extra hard, won't you?" Adelle smirked before leaving the room.

"Where are you going?!" Topher called after her.

"I have a very important phone call to make." She walked back into the room. "Keep an eye on Angel, Topher. Remember, no triggers. If anything goes wrong, it's on your head." She left the room again, not even bothering to look back.

Topher sank back into the imprint chair. "Why me? Why was I cursed with such brilliance?"

* * *

Adelle walked into her office, heels clicking along the polished wood floor. She turned to Boyd. "That was a close one. Our Dollhouse was almost taken down twice in one night." She sat down at her desk, pourng herself a Scotch.

"Do you really think pouring yourself a drink is going to help? Shouldn't you be more clear headed about this?"

"I assure you Mister Langton, my head is quite clear." She took a sip of the liquid. "At any rate, we need to beef up security. We can't have more people marching in here unannounced. Otherwise, the Dollhouse will be exposed."

"We already have security detail on every opening in this building." Boyd crossed the room, pulling up a map on the computer monitor. "We have security down by the elevators now; there are three security guards next to the arms room, two by the various wardrobes, one at either end of the immediate entrances, and security cameras covering outside areas as well as the pool, the dining area, the main floor, the imprint room, Doctor Saunder's office and the main control room that Alpha hacked into two years ago." He set the computer remote on the table. "How much more security do we need?"

"A lot more Mister Langton. As head of security, I authorize you with filling in the more...vulnerable spots around here."

"Yes Ma'm. Anything else you need me to do?"

"No Mister Langton. You are dismissed."

"Very good." He started to walk away, only to turn back around. "And what about you?"

"I am about to make a very important phone call. With the recent break ins and the safety of our actives at stake, we will need insurance in case anything happens."

"Insurance?"

"Yes. What if one of our clients were to sue us? We need to take precautions on every level Mister Langton."

"And you think a law firm is going to side with us if we get sued? There aren't any law firms like that in Los Angeles."

Adelle smiled coyly as she picked up the phone, downing the rest of the Scotch in one swig. "Oh, I know of one law firm..."

* * *

"Alright, alright. I'm coming, I'm coming." Lilah dropped her briefcase on a nearby table, glaring at the ringing phone on her desk. "I'm coming dammit!" She snatched the phone off its cradle, clearing her throat before speaking. "Wolfram and Hart Law Fim. Lilah Morgan speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hello Lilah."

Lilah smirked at the voice on the other end of the line. "Well, well, well. Adelle DeWitt. Head of the best kept secret in Los Angeles. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"You can spare me the fake pleasantries. How are you this evening?"

"Doing well, all things considered. Trying to get Angel Investigations out of my hair, but other than that..."

"Angel Investigations? Really?"

Lilah tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "Alright Addie, what's up? You only take that tone when you know something juicy." She smiled wickedly. "Or when you're being pleasured."

"As I told you, you are never to refer to me as Addie again. Not after the incident."

"If I recall, you rather _enjoyed_ the incident. A bottle of wine...the restaurant...the two of us in a booth, getting hot, what happened after dinner..."

"Yes, well, that is in the past."

"Oh, nothing is ever in the past Addie. Desire usually resurfaces."

"I did not call to relive the past Lilah. I am calling because I need a favor."

"A favor?" Lilah feigned surprise. "The great Adelle DeWitt, the one who can do no wrong, is perfect in every way possible, is asking _me_ for a favor."

"Well, a favor of Wolfram and Hart really."

Lilah sat back in her chair, eyes scanning the room. "I'm listening."


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, this is it."

"Your team is run out of a house?" Ballard stared at the house in front of him. "Buffy, are you sure-"

"Trust me. This is Head Quarters. Minus the really cool techy stuff." She paused. "Although we do have Willow; she's really good with the techy stuff."

"Will-"

"Come on. I'll introduce you to everyone." She grabbed Ballard by the hand, hauling him up the steps to the front door. "Don't worry, they're all very nice." She pushed through the door.

"Buffy! Did-Did you find the Dollhouse?" A very pretty red haired girl walked up to Buffy, giving her a hug.

"Hey Will. Yeah, we found it."

"Oh. That's...good then. But, um, where's Faith?"

A sad look passed in front of Buffy's eyes at the question. "She got caught. So did Angel. We walked into the Dollhouse and Faith killed one of the people there, thinking it was a robot. We were swarmed by guards, and then this woman stepped out of the shadows. She's the one Faith was always telling us one who tried to recruit her for five years when she was in prison."

Willow's eyes widened. "Adelle DeWitt?" She shuddered. "Oh Buffy."

"That's not the worst of it. They have Angel too. DeWitt showed him to us; he had this really creepy serene-y look on his face. He..." she gulped. "I don't think he recognized me."

Willow patted her friend's shoulder sympathetically. "Is that all?"

"No. Because Faith killed one of their actives, I guess that's what the people in the Dollhouse are called, another person had to take their place. It was supposed to be me. If I would have taken the place of the active Faith killed, her and Angel would be free. I was going to sacrifice myself, but Faith...went instead." Buffy sank to the floor, head in her hands. "I couldn't save them. I-I didn't know what to do. But then he-" she motioned to the man standing next to her. "He said he would help. He's been trying to get into the Dollhouse too."

"Paul Ballard, former FBI Officer."

"Former?" Willow asked.

Ballad sighed. "It's a long story."

"Oh." The red haired girl look from Ballard to Buffy and back again. "So...um, Buffy? Ballard is going to help us then?"

Buffy nodded, standing up and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Yep." She forced a smile. "He's the helper."

"Anything I can do to help. Just name it."

"Oh. Okay. Um...where do we start?"

"Well, we have the blueprints to get into the Dollhouse," Buffy stated.

Willow raised an eyebrow. "You didn't take them when you left?"

"No, I-I took them. I just forgot to bring them when Wesley called and said Angel had been captured and they needed help."

"To much of an adrenaline rush?"

A faint blush crept up Buffy's cheeks. "You could say that..."

Willow raised a brow at the blush, but decided not to pursue the issue further. "Okay then. Well, if we have the blueprint, we'll just have to go to your apartment and get it then."

"I vote we get going now."

"As soon as you lead to the way. I haven't been to your apartment yet, remember?"

"Oh." Buffy blinked. "I forgot. Okay, we'll take my car." With that decided, Buffy headed outside.

"Is she alright?" Ballard asked. "She seems a little out of sorts."

"She's fine. Sometimes when things happen, she gets a little moody." Willow shrugged. "It happens to the best of us."

"Guys! Come on!" Buffy honked the car horn impatiently.

"Come on Ballard. Time for evil fighting one oh one." Willow gently laid a hand on Ballard's back, leading him toward the car. "We'll fill you in on the way."

* * *

"So this is what you guys do?" Ballard looked from one to the other incredulously as they pulled up in front of Faith and Buffy's apartment. "You fight vampires, demons and any other evil that comes along and fight them together? None of that scares you?"

"Oh, we're scared all the time," answered Willow as she climbed out of the car, slamming the door shut. "But, you know, it's a job. Evil doesn't sleep."

"Except for Halloween," Buffy added. "Although the last several Halloweens didn't go so well. I think that whole no-monsters-go-out-on-Halloween-because-it's-to-obvious thing is a lie. It certainly never spared us having to work on Halloween."

"Definitely agree," said Willow as she followed Buffy up the stairs to the apartment.

"And, to answer your other question, yes, we do fight evil together," added Buffy. "You know how it is; fighting evil bonds people together."

Willow chuckled. "Especially when you've survived-and saved-the world from a few apocalypses. None of which got any easier, mind you."

"Nope. Still hard to beat."

Ballard followed them into the apartment, watching as Buffy scoured the room for the blueprints she had been given hours before. "But, you're a slayer. I've heard the legend; slayers work alone. It's to dangerous divulging their secrets to others. Plus, isn't it one of those things that would freak most people out?"

Willow smirked as she rummaged through a bookshelf. "We're not most people."

"Nope. We are most definitely weirdos. Right Will?"

Right. Bonafide weirdos. That's us."

Ballard shook his head in amazement, sitting down in a nearby chair. He looked down as he felt something crinkle underneath him. "I think I found the blueprints."

Buffy snatched the blueprints out of Ballard's hand, running to the dining room table. She slid everything off the table onto the floor, spreading the blueprints out so everyone could see them. "Okay, so if we start looking at the blueprint here..." she pointed to a spot. "That appears to be the entrance where Faith and I entered the parking garage. So...where's another way in?"

"Well..." Willow scanned the blueprint. "It looks like there's some place we could enter on top of the parking garage. See this circle? It could be some kind of hatch that opened from the ceiling."

"Yes, but once we're in, where would it lead us?" Ballard speculated. "It can't possibly drop us right into the middle of the room. That would be to obvious. So...it has to lead...wait, what's this?"

Willow looked at the portion of the blueprint Ballard was pointing to. "Um...it looks like...pipes?" Her eyes scanned down to the key at the bottom corner. "Yeah. It's pipes. Some...ventilation thing maybe."

"If it dropped us down where there were pipes, that would mean the pipes have to be concealed, wouldn't it? Like in a boiler room?"

"Maybe..." mused Buffy. "It wouldn't hurt to try at least. If there _is_ a boiler room and the pipes _are_ concealed, then we have less of a chance of being detected."

"It's worth a shot," conceded Ballard. "Is it just the three of us, or do we have back up?"

"Oh, we have back up." Buffy smiled as she got out her cell phone, dialing a number. "Xander? Hey, it's Buffy. Look, grab Giles, Anya and Tara and tell them to meet us here in half an hour." She paused, listening. "The apartment I share with Faith. Really? Never gave it to you either huh? I'm sorry. Look, tell Giles I have the blueprints to the Dollhuse. I'll call you back in ten with the directions. Okay. Bye."

"What didn't you give to Xander Buffy?" Willow asked.

Buffy looked sheepish. "He said I never gave him the address to the apartment. Was I really that bad?"

"Yes. But it's okay." Willow slung an arm around her friend's shoulder. "We still love you though."

"Thanks Will." She leaned her head on Willow's shoulder, only to start. "Oh! I have to call Xander back and give him directions here!"


	10. Chapter 10

A few hours later-and a few missed turns on Xander's part-the Scoobies were assembled in Buffy's tiny apartment.

She looked around the room at all of them, nodding with satisfaction. "Good. Everyone is here. Now, to start off-"

"Forgot me, didn't you slayer?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, turning toward the door. "Hello Spike." Her eyes scanned the door frame. "And no, you're not invited in. You'll have to stay outside."

"Is that any way to treat an old flame?"

A blush crept off Buffy's cheeks. "That was a one time thing Spike." Her teeth clenched. "We're here to talk about business, so if you insist on hanging around, fine. But don't rehash old history." She turned back to the group. "Okay guys, so here's the plan-"

"Look at that, leading the Scoobies as always. My god slayer, you're sure full of yourself, aren't you?" Buffy groaned.

"Buffy? Um...I'm not a big fan of Spike either, but if we don't let him in, he's just going to stand out there and...well, interupt the meeting," Willow pointed out.

"Um, yes. Actually, Willow has a valid point." Giles took off his glasses, cleaning them before placing them back on his face. "Maybe having Spike here will do some good. At the very least, we know he's quite capable of knocking people out. He might be a good...uh, resource to have."

Buffy stared at her Watcher in disbelief. "Giles, seriously?"

"I'm only trying to speed the meeting along."

"Hey, look at it this way Buff," added Xander. "If Spike gets captured by the Dollhouse, we'll be rid of him and never have to look at his ugly face again."

Buffy's face brightened at the idea. "Okay!" She looked toward the door. "You may come in Spike."

"About bloody time." He turned to Xander, flicking him in the side of the head. "As for you, you'll be lucky if you make it out of the Dollhouse alive. Watch your back pretty boy; they'll be sacrificing you before they sacrifice me." Spike flopped onto the couch, leering at the Scoobies.

"Oh they'll be sacrifing you before they sacrifice me," Xander retorted. He looked around nervously. "You _will_ be sacrificing Spike before you sacrifice _me_ right?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Trust me Xander; if I have to sacrifice someone, Spike will be the first to go."

"Alright!"

"Are we done here? Because really, we're wasting time standing here arguing."

"We're done," the group said in unison.

"Good. Now, about these blueprints Willow found..."


	11. Chapter 11

"Miss DeWitt, there's a Lilah Morgan here for you." Boyd's voice came over the intercom on Adelle's desk.

"Thank you Mister Langton. You may show her in." Adelle downed the rest of her Scotch, feeling just a little tipsy. "Let's hope this goes well." She stared at the door to her office, watching as it opened and Lilah stepped in.

The tall, attractive, Wolfram and Hart attorney crossed the room, setting her briefcase on the desk. "Hello Addie. How are you today?" She smiled smugly.

"A lot better than you, I suppose." Adelle eyed the attractive attorney before her, checking out the long legs, tight skirt and blouse with plunging neckline. "You did that on purpose." She motioned to the ensemble.

"What? This outfit? Now why would I do that?" Lilah perched herself on the edge of the desk, flashing a bit of thigh as she leaned forward, eyeing Adelle intently. "You feeling alright there Addie? You're looking a little drunk." She picked up the half drank bottle of Scotch. "If this bottle is any indication."

"I do not drink Scotch. I was merely drinking it to steady my nerves."

"Really? Are you that hot for me?"

"No."

"Aw, come on Addie. I know you better than that. You _are_ hot for me, admit it." She licked her lips seductively.

"Certainly not." Adelle got up from her chair, walking around the desk. "I am most certainly not hot for you. This is purely a business proposition. No sense visiting the past." She leaned on Lilah's shoulder in an attempt to steady herself.

"Okay. So, if this is merely a business proposition-"

"I want you." Adelle lifted her head, whispering into Lilah's ear and nipping the lobe. "I lied before."

"Really?" Lilah smirked, closing the folder she had just opened. "So...why did you lie?"

"It was merely to throw you off." Adelle played with the collar of the woman's blouse before unbuttoning the top button and looking down. "I see you got...augmented." Another button was undone.

"Yeah. Got a raise. They were a Christmas present to myself." Lilah stood up, watching as Adelle's hands undid the last button, throwing the blouse to the floor. "You always were a sucker for foreplay Addie. Not much with the sweet talk though." She smirked. "I have to say, alcohol does suit you. If anything, it makes you rather horny." Before she could get another word in, Adelle had her pressed against the window, her lips crashing into hers.

"Take me," she breathed, chest heaving.

Lilah grinned through the kiss, slowly slipping her tongue into Adelle's mouth. "With pleasure." Her hands explored Adelle's body, slowly unbuttoning the woman's skirt and letting it fall to the floor. Adelle let out a low moan as Lilah gently lead her down to the floor, her hands already in Adelle's underwear...

* * *

Adelle opened her eyes, groaning at the harsh sunlight that filtered through the window. "Why do you always make me do this?"

Lilah smirked from where she was seated at Adelle's desk. "I think it was the Scotch Addie. And...technically, if you drank the Scotch, but wanted it anyway, then it's really not my fault."

"Shut-up."

Lilah chuckled. "You asked, I answered. I'm surprised you're awake; I thought I tired you out a bit more than that."

Adelle groaned as she sat up, feeling her back. "There's going to be a bruise there tomorrow. I can already feel it." She slowly stood up, retrieving her blouse from the floor. "You're a slutty bitch."

"Takes one to know one." Lilah smirked at the glare Adelle shot her. "Although I always did enjoy that pet name. I would offer to make you breakfast, but since we're in an office-"

"I can't have my reputation soiled further."

"You know Addie, I'm surprised. You have all these dolls at your disposal, all these sex toys you can do anything with, and you choose me in order to get laid."

"I have used one. Victor. But it was indiscretion."

"And this isn't?"

"You're not a doll. Nor are you a client."

Lilah nodded in acknowledgement. "Miss Lonely Hearts right?"

Adelle's eyes widened. "How did you know about that?"

"The Powers that Be Addie."

"If I recall, the Powers that Be are not the most...understanding beings in the world."

"You'd be surprised."

"I suppose so."

"Now that we got the Hello sex out of the way, why did you call me here? Not that I don't enjoy romantic trysts, but Wolfram and Hart is paying me to be here."

Adelle smoothed her blouse, replacing the bobby pins in her hair. "The reason I called you here is that, twice in one night, this facility was broken into. First by a team of three men, one of whom we kept and then by two girls, one of whom we also kept." She walked across the room, pouring herself a cup of tea. "I instructed Boyd Langton, our head of security, to make our security cameras and security detail more...stringent. However, our client base is made up of very important people with important connections who require the best from us. If we were to suffer more break ins and our dolls were harmed, it would look bad for this company."

"And thus your reputation is ruined if you get sued."

"Precisely."

"So...your reason for hiring me is to protect you in case someone sues you. And to have protection from the Powers that Be."

"Correct. Can you do that?"

Lilah sighed as she clicked open her briefcase, pulling out a form. "You underestimate me Addie. Of course I can do that. All you have to do is sign this form. It offers you my services in case you're sued and brought to court, as well as any other services from Wolfram and Hart you may require. And, of course, protection by the Powers that Be."

Adelle walked over, scanning the form she was being handed. "Is that all?"

"Every last detail. You sign it and we take care of the rest. Wolfram and Hart is very well respected Addie."

"And run by demons and fantasy creatures."

"A small detail."

"Well, I supposed if this is all I have to sign..." Adelle grabbed the offered pen, signing the form with a flourish. "Done."

"The offices of Wolfram and Hart thank you." Lilah smiled smugly as she slipped the form back into her briefcase. "And now for my end of the bargain."

"Ah yes. Your part. I should have expected that. With you, there's always a catch." Adelle sat on the edge of the desk, sipping her tea. "Let's hear it."

"I have been after a certain vampire for...oh, about two years now, and each time he has eluded us. First we wanted to capture him and get him out of the way, as he was being a goody two-shoes and..." she put air quotes around the next phrase. "'Helping the helpless' and then we decided that would be the worst way to go. So we exchanged that idea for another one in which we recruit him and his friends for our office. It would make life easier for us we could bring him over to our side."

"And turn him evil."

"Correct."

"I see." Adelle took another sip of tea. "And just what is the name of this vampire you've been trying to recruit?"

"His name is Angel."

Adelle looked over the brim of her teacup, a wicked smirk spreading all the way across her face. "Oh, you shouldn't have a problem recruiting him now Lilah. I believe we can easily provide him for you. Follow me please." Without further explanation, she was off the desk and headed for the door.

Lilah stared after Adelle in curiosity, but followed her anyway. She knew not to ask questions when Addie had something on her mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Well, that took me long enough. Sorry for the-kinda-late update guys. I didn't like this chapter, so I had to mess with it a bit before I posted it. Anyway, enjoy. Updates will resume next Tuesday.

* * *

"No no no no no! No high stress engagements!" Topher flicked a few switches on the massive computer console, glaring at Ivy. "We can't have him on any high stress missions! We can't even have him do anything even remotely stressful in here! Trimming little trees with scissors? Bad idea! It might set him off!"

"What are you talking about? It's a typical romantic engagement."

"No. No no. Nothing is a typical engagement with this active! Romantic engagements involve sex, sex involves high stress levels, adrenaline rushes, sweat, more stress build-up!"

"So?"

"So? SO?!" Topher pushed Victor out of the imprint chair and sat down in it himself. "Ivy, babe, this active?" He motioned to the doll behind him. "This active is highly volatile. He is a vampire. One wrong move and the imprint, the tabula rasa state, will be wiped completely clean! He will go on a kiling spree! Killing all our actives and the people that work here. It will be the end of the Dollhouse as we know it!"

"Am I getting my treatment?" The doll asked innocently. "I enjoy my treatments."

Topher jumped out of the chair, pointing a finger at Victor. "You are not getting any treatments. No treatments whatsoever!"

"Now Topher, that is no way to treat an active." Topher looked up as Adelle walked through the door, accompanied by a tall woman with long legs. He gaped. "Lilah Morgan, this is Topher, our neuroscientist." She walked over to the doll, who was standing in a corner still waiting for his treatment. "And this doll, as you may notice, is-"

"Angel." Lilah walked over to Angel, studying him. "Hello Angel. How are you?" she asked, her voice dripping with uncharacteristic sweetness.

"I'm doing well. I like my treatments. They help me be my best."

"I see. And what is your best?" Angel stared at her blankly.

"Victor, why don't you go swimming?" offered Adelle.

"I like swimming. It helps me be my best." Angel walked out of the room, heading for the pool.

"Victor?" asked Lilah.

"Yes. Victor is his active name. When someone volunteers with us, they are given a new name to signify their new life in the Dollhouse. It also offers us a unique way to keep control of them."

Lilah got up, crossing to the other side of the room and looking out the window that showed the entire Dollhouse floor. "I must say Addie, this is a fine operation you have here. Well controlled, clean. The dolls, as you call them, appear to be quite happy and content." She turned back to Adelle. "This could rival Wolfram and Hart's office. Would you mind if we moved in here? We could use the extra room. And a few good lawyer recruits." She laughed at the look on Adelle's face. "I'm only kidding Addie. I wouldn't want to mess with this operation. I believe I would get taken down rather quickly."

"You would be right." The two..."friends"...shared a laugh.

Topher shook his head at the display, his gaze falling to the window. His eyes widened. "Uh girls? I don't mean to interrupt your bonding time here, but we have a major problem downstairs."

"What is it now Topher?" Adelle turned around. "There's security guards swarming Victor." She turned back to Topher, eying the neuroscientist suspiciously. "Why are there security guards swarming Victor?"

Topher put his hands up in surrender. "I have no idea. All you told Victor to do was go swimming and..." He laughed nervously. "Um, this is a minor technicality, but...swimming might have triggered his vampire personality..."

"Topher..." Adelle was eerily calm. "Why would swimming trigger vampirism?"

"Well...you see...swimming involves exercising, which involves stressing muscles and these muscle contractions can cause...reactions."

"What kind of reactions?"

"You know...rapid heartbeat, quick breathing...basically, he's like a Mogwai."

"A Mogwai?"

"You know. Gremlins? Don't get them wet or they become vicious little demons?" He looked from one to the other. "Not a comedy horror film fan huh?" He clapped his hands together. "Okay, basically, a normal vampire gets wet, it does nothing. It just makes him wet and possibly very angry. But an imprinted vampire, with a different molecular structure, who is in danger of any tiny, insignificant little thing setting him off? Well...he exerts energy and stress while swimming, he gets wet and voila, one dangerous vampire. Which, as I predicted in the first place, is now running rampant through the Dollhouse on a killing spree." Topher spared a glance out the window. "Although impressively, he's only killed one active so far. So we're good right?" Adelle glared at him. "What?"

* * *

Angel thrust his arms out to the sides, blowing off the security guards swarming him. He grinned sadistically, holding up the limp body of an active he had just sucked blood from. "Looking for this?" The grin widened as the security detail took a collective step back. "It's a shame she didn't put up a fight; I rather enjoy good fights and struggles. Ah well." He threw the body to the floor, his face warping into wrinkles, blood still dripping from his fangs. "Now, who wants to play a game of chicken?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay, do we have everything?" Wesley studied the weapons he had laid out on the table. "Okay, Gunn, you take the crossbrow, I'll take the axe and Cordelia..."

"Is not coming with you."

Wesley looked up in surprise. "You sure you don't want to change your mind? There is a lot of glory in rescue."

"Nope. I'd rather stay here and answer the phone."

"Fine. Gunn, are you still willing to help?"

Gunn threw the crossbar over his shoulder. "Man Wes, I was ready for this hours ago."

"Okay then. Cordelia, you stay here and answer the phone. Gunn and I are off. Hopefully we'll be back in a few hours."

Cordelia looked up from the book she was reading, watching the two men walk out the door. "Fine by me. I'll just be here, bored to death."

* * *

"Okay, this is the place." Buffy pulled the car to a stop, hopping out. "Do we all understand what the plan is?"

"Yes, we bloody well understand what the plan is slayer," Spike griped. "We open the bloody hatch on top of the parking garage, go down into the Dollhouse, follow the pipes and go to the main floor. You only went over it fifty bloody times."

Buffy glared at him. "I'm merely checking to see that everyone knows what their jobs are and what the plan is. I don't want us to not succeed like we did last time."

"Don't worry Buff; we're clear on the plan," Xander reassured, swinging a crowbar over his shoulder. "Now I say we head out and rescue Angel."

"And Faith."

"And Faith." As Buffy followed Spike across the street, Xander waited for Willow to catch up before falling in step with her. "Why are we rescuing Faith again?" he whispered.

"Xander..." Willow sighed. "She's Buffy's girlfriend remember?"

"Yes, but wouldn't Angel be the more important one to rescue? You know, being a vampire and all?"

Willow shrugged. "Maybe. But you know how it is when you're in love. You'll risk everything to get that person back. No matter what the cost is."

"Still, I fail to see why Faith's more important than Angel."

"She's more important because she's important to Buffy. And when someone is important to your friend and makes her happy, doesn't that make you want to rescue her?" Xander blinked at her. "Come on Xan; you'd do the same thing if it were Anya, wouldn't you?"

Xander hung his head. "Yeah Will. I would." He brightened, lifting his head back up. "Okay Will, just lead me to the bad guys."

"That would mean you would have to follow Buffy."

"Right. I knew that." Xander stopped in front of the parking garage. "Uh guys?" He pointed to the top of the building. "We have company."

* * *

"You're not doing it right!" Wesley put down the axe, glaring at Gunn. "I told you to bring a blow torch and open the hatch quietly!"

"Blow torch? Man, all I grabbed was the crossbow. You didn't tell me we would need a blowtorch."

"I thought it was obvious. You know, crack open a hatch that's locked. What else would open it?"

"Ya might try a crowbar."

Wesley started, looking up. Xander stood above him, the rest of the Scoobies behind him. "Xander? Wllow? Buffy? What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to get Faith out," Buffy stated. "Whoever is running this organization took her too."

"Oh dear."

"What are you doing here?" Anya asked. "Seems pretty rude to start a rescue party and not tell us."

"Honey," Xander warned.

"Well, we had called Buffy when Angel was captured," Wesley answered. He turned his attention to the slayer. "But we never heard back from you. We didn't know if you and Angel had made it out alive. And now with Faith apparently being captured-"

Buffy held a hand up, cutting him off. "Let's just say we got distracted and it was a long night."

"Oh." Wesley looked past Giles, his eyes landing on an unfamiliar man standing behind Tara. He drew his axe, glaring at the stranger. "Who's that?"

"Agent Paul Ballard," the man in question answered.

"Ballard?" Wesley lowered the axe, taking several steps forward. "I've heard that name before. Weren't you the FBI agent who was fired because he believed the urban legend?"

Ballard motioned to the hatch Gunn was kneeling over. "Not much of a legend now, is it?"

"No, I suppose not." He stuck out a hand. "Forgive my manners. My name is Wesley Wyndm Price and this is Gunn. When we didn't hear back from Buffy, we decided to come here and break Angel out ourselves." He turned once again to the slayer. "i hope that's alright Buffy."

"No big," she answered. "The more help the better."

"Yes. If we all work as a team, our odds of bringing this place down are much better," said Ballard.

"Yeah, except we're getting nowhere if I can't get this hatch opened," groaned Gunn, who was trying to open the hatch using his fingers.

"Stand back Ghetto Boy," said Xander. "Let me take care of it."

"Ghetto Boy? Hey, I dropped that name and title a long time ago. If you think that I am just going to stand here and watch you...oh."

"Watch me open it?" Xander smirked, prying the crowbar away from the now open hatch. "Name's Xander. Been defeating evil since nineteen ninety-seven." He stuck out a hand.

"Charles Gunn. Fighting evil since two thousand."

"Ahhh, I got seniority over you."

"Hey look, you no account white boy."

"Oh, is that it? Why don't you show me what you're made of." Xander held the crowbar over his head.

"Enough with the bloody male dominance already." Spike stepped in between them. "Pretty Boy, Ghetto Boy. Ghetto Boy, Pretty Boy." He lit a cigaratte, letting it hang loosely between his lips. "Can we bloody get on with it?"

"Not until you put out that cigaratte. To much of a risk setting off the sprinkler systems," insisted Ballard.

"Hey now, if I want to smoke a bloody cigaratte, I'll smoke a bloody cigaratte."

"Why you-"

"Knock it off! Both of you!" Buffy stepped between the fighting men. "Now I came here to rescue my friend and my girlfriend. If you're all done fighting, I'd like to get on with it."

"Slayer-"

"Spike, I can throw you and the three of them off this garage if I really want to, so don't mess with me!" She glared at them. "Are we done here?"

"Yes, we're done," they said in unison.

"Good. Now somebody help me down this hatch."


	14. Chapter 14

"Miss. DeWitt, you might want to look at the security cameras. We have a major security breach and I'm not sure how to stop it." Boyd clicked on the security cameras in Adelle's office.

Adelle turned toward the monitors, watching as a large group of people huddled around the hatch at the top of the parking garage. She watched as they squabbled, then gradually descended. "What do you make of this Mister Langton?"

"Based on our recent visitors, I'd say it's the same five people we had the other night, except now they have back up."

"And Paul Ballard from the looks of it." She paused one of the cameras. "Can you tell me who this is?"

Boyd zoomed in on the figure. "Is that...?"

"Wesley Wyndm Price." Adelle's lips curled into a wicked smirk. "Excellent work Mister Langton. We can use this to our advantage." Without another word, she got up from behind the desk and left, walking across the hall to the Imprint room. "Get me Whiskey's original personality imprint."

Topher jumped a foot into the air, nearly dropping the several imprint discs in his arms. "Seriously, you have _got_ to stop sneaking up on me like that! Do you realize how valuable these discs are?!"

"Oh can it Topher. They come out of our budget anyway."

"All I'm saying is...wait a minute. Did you say Whiskey's _original_ personality imprint?"

"That is correct."

"Why...?"

"Because Topher, we have a breach in security. It is the same group of people from a few nights ago, except more. One of whom happens to be Wesley Wyndm Price."

"Wesley?" Topher slumped into the Imprint chair. "Oh boy."

 _A few years ago..._

"Winifred, please, don't die. I-I couldn't stand it if you died." Wesley pulled Fred close, silently praying for a miracle. "Fred, just hang on. You'll be fine. I'll find a way to save you, I promise." He gently laid her down on the bed, casting one lingering gaze her way before heading out the door.

"How is she?" Angel asked.

"Not good." Wesley started pacing up and down the hallway. "There has to be a way to save her."

"Wes, there's nothing you can do. She was infected by the sarcophagus. We-we can't help her."

"I'm not giving up!"

"Wes-"

"Don't tell me to give up Angel! You know as well as I do that when someone you love needs help, you'll do whatever it takes to help them!" Angel gaped at him. "Don't argue with me! You know I'm right!" His pacing quickened. "There has to be a way. Something. I can research. I can...I can...the Dollhouse!"

"Dollhouse? Wes, that's just an urban legend. We don't even know if it exists."

"What if it does? What if there's a way to find it? You've heard the legend Angel. They help people. They're able to prolong a person's life."

"But at what cost?"

"I don't care about the cost!"

"Wes, we don't even know if the legend's true. Even if it is, how are you going to find them?"

Wesley stared at him a moment, a look of determination on his face. "I'll find a way." Before Angel could question him further, Wesley opened the door to Fred's room, emerging a few seconds later holding the frail girl in his arms.

"Wesley..." Fred murmuered against his shoulder, her strength all but gone, her skin pale.

"It's okay Fred, I got you. You're going to be okay." He glanced at Angel before heading downstairs. "I'm taking her somewhere. I'll be back later."

"Wes, where are you taking her? Wes!" Angel yelled down the stairs, sighing in dismay as the door slammed shut. "Where is he taking her?"

* * *

"Hello! Anybody! Can someone hear me?!" Wesley stood on the corner of Fourth and Main, desperate for a sign. "HELLO? IF ANYBODY FROM THE DOLLHOUSE CAN HEAR ME, I NEED HELP!" He glanced down at the frail girl in his arms, the one fighting for her life. His voice quieted. "Please. Somebody. She's dying. I need help." He glanced up again. 'SHE'S SICK AND NEEDS HELP! IF YOU'RE THE DOLLHOUSE, YOU CAN HELP ME! PLEASE!SHE-" His plea was cut off as his cell phone rang. Hands shaking, he fumbled for the cell phone in his pocket, pulling it out. "H-Hello?"

"Mister Wyndm Price?" A woman's voice came over the line.

"Y-" he swallowed. "Yes? Who's this?"

"Who I am is not important. What is important is you need help and I am in a position to provide that to you."

"Answer the question."

"You'd be wise to follow my instructions." Wesley paused, unsure of what to do. "Mister Wyndm Price, I'm from the Dollhouse. Do you want our help or not? Because as I see it, you are rapidly running out of time."

Wesley's eyes widened. "I'll do whatever you say. Just tell me what to do. Please. She's dying. If I could just enlist your services..."

"A black van is about to pull up next to you. Get inside, do what they say and do not ask questions." Wesley nodded. "Are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Good." The woman hung up with a click, leaving Wesley and Fred alone on the dark street corner.

Every muscle in Wesley's body tensed as he scanned the shadows and corners, painfully aware of Fred's labored breathing. Down the street to his left, he heard the sound of a car engine. A few seconds later, a black van pulled up alongside them, its door sliding open.

"Wesley Wyndm Price?" Wesley nodded as a tall, broad shouldered man stepped out of the van. "My name is Boyd Langton. I'm from the Dollhouse. Please step inside." Wesley followed the order, stepping inside and laying Fred down on a waiting gurney. He started as the man placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be okay. I promise."

* * *

 _Present day_

"I'll never forget the look in his eyes when he set her in the imprint chair," Topher said. "He really believed we could save her. He gave her over to us without question."

"We couldn't save her," Adelle stated. "By mind wiping her, all we did was prolong the inevitable." She crossed the room, seeing the flaw in her plan. "If we imprint her with her original personality-"

"She will get possessed."


	15. Chapter 15

"OW! Bloody hell!"

"Spike, for the last time, _shut_. _up_ ," Buffy hissed. "We're trying to sneak attack here."

"Yeah Spike, this is a stealth operation. So shut your yap," Xander said, running into a pipe and causing a resounding clang. "Ow!"

"Looks like I'm not the only one whose head keeps banging pipes, huh Pretty Boy?"

Xander glared at him. "Hey Buff, do you know how close we are? Because seriously, if I have to spend one more minute in this maze of pipes with this guy, I'll kill him before the Dollhouse even has a chance to take him."

"The blueprints say to turn left here," Ballard spoke up. "There should be a door that will take us into the main area."

"Good, because it appears these pipes will go on for eternity," said Wesley, who was standing at the very back of the line, axe at the ready.

"Left turn. I think I see it up ahead." Buffy felt along the pipe, making a left turn when she felt the pipe turn as well. "Ballard, where's the door?"

"I'm not sure. All the blueprints say is that there's a door. But I'm not sure wh-" he stopped, noticing a door in front of him. "Or that could be it."

Buffy walked over to the door, hand hovering over the knob. "Okay guys, we ready? Whatever happens out there, we have each other's backs right?"

"We're all with you Buffy," said Willow, putting a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Thanks Will." She took a deep breath, turning the knob. "It's show time."

The Scoobies and Angel Investigations stepped onto the main floor, finding themselves surrounded by chaos.

"Hold him down! Hold him down!" A security guard screamed into a walkie talkie, hovering over someone on the floor.

"Awww...outnumbered by a bunch of security guards. I guess I'm done for," said an eerily familiar voice.

"Buffy, I think that's Angel over there." Willow pointed to where the security guards were congregated. "But...I don't think he's Angel..." Suddenly, the security guards surrounding the figure on the floor were blown off, revealing a sadistic looking Angelus standing around the fallen guards, looking triumphant.

"Yep. Definitely Angel," confirmed Buffy. "Though not my favorite version of him."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite slayer and her group of friends." Angelus walked over to the group, surveying them. "And Wesley and Gunn. What, no Cordelia? What happened guys? Couldn't convince her to come along and save me?" He sneered at them before turning to Ballard. "And you? Well, I don't know you. But...then again, I don't really care." Before the others could say a word, he had Ballard by the throat. "Now, why doesn't someone explain to me what's going on here?"


	16. Chapter 16

Adelle and Lilah stood in Topher's office, watching the chaos unfold below. "Extraordinary," Adelle breathed. "Angel in his vampire form possesses superior strength and motivation."

Lilah smirked. "It's the motivation to kill that I always desired to tap into."

"At this rate, we may not need to use Whiskey or November. Angel is doing the work for us."

"Don't be so sure," Lilah stated. "One of Angelus's favorite things to do is play with his victims and manipulate them before killing them. It may be awhile."

Adelle sat down on Topher's couch, eyes never leaving the scene. "All the better. I always enjoy a good show. Especially if the Dollhouse isn't liable."

* * *

"Put. Him. Down. Angelus." Buffy walked over to Angel, stake at the ready.

Angelus looked at her with sadistic glee, throwing Ballard to the floor and kicking him. "Hello lover. Come to take me back, have you? Or did you just come to rescue your precious little Faithy and leave me out in the cold?"

"You know that's not true."

"Oh no? Then why is your hand shaking?"

"That's not the issue. I came back for both of you and you know it." Buffy took a step back, slowly lowering the stake. "We all did. But that doesn't matter to you right now. Because really, if you were back to your old self, you would actually appreciate this. But no, you're just Angelus, the jerk wad of a vampire."

"I don't know. I've always liked him this way," Spike piped up. Buffy glared at him. "What? Vampires gotta stick together slayer."

Angelus looked past Buffy, his eyes landing on Spike. He shoved her aside. "Well, if it isn't William the Bloody. How long's it been?" He walked over, shaking Spike's hand.

"Not as long as you think Angelus."

"Want to help me fight these mortals? Could be fun. Just like old times."

Spike calmly lit a cigarette, regarding Angelus. "Funny thing. I fight for the other team now. Not like I really want to; I just fell into it. Which means your days are numbered."

"What's that supposed to me-!" Angelus was knocked backwards by the force of Spike's punch.

Spike took the cigarette out of his mouth, snubbing it on the floor. "I've always wanted to do that." He walked over to Angelus, lifting the other vampire up by the shirt collar. "That's for all the times you acted like a pansy. And this..." he socked Angelus in the gut, throwing him to the floor. "Is for all the times you've been a bloody goody-goody and tried to right your wrongs. You're a vampire. Own it."

"Aw. See? Now you've gone and made me angry." Angelus stood up, ready to sock Spike a new one, when he screamed in agony. "Why?!"

"Because I'm really getting tired of you changing from bad to good. It's to much to deal with." Buffy stood over him, watching as Angelus dissolved into dust.

"Aw, what you'd go and do that for slayer?" Spike sulked. "You just go and ruin my good ti-bloody hell!" He dissolved into a pile of dust on the spot.

Xander's eyes widened. "Wow Buff. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Yeah. After-after all those years of putting up with Spike, you-you finally staked him," said Willow, a surprised look on her face. "I mean, I know Spike was a pain, but-"

"He was getting in the way. Besides, I should have staked him years ago."

"Oh. Uh, okay Buffy. Whatever you say." Willow looked around. "So now what do we do?"

"We find Faith."

"Hey! Get them! They're not supposed to be in here!"

Buffy watched as a swarm of security guards stormed toward them. "Oh, _now_ they notice there's someone here."

"They must have been to shocked to react sooner," Giles stated.

"Yeah, except now they're coming at us and they're coming fast. Giles, you, Anya and Tara take the right flank, me, Xander and Willow will take the left flank."

"Hey man, what about us?" Gunn spoke up.

"Gunn, you and Wesley cover the back of us. And Paul-"

"Say no more. I'll cover the front and see if I can find Faith."

"Okay guys, this is it. On the count of three, we go in. One, two-"

"Buff, ya might want to count faster," Xander offered, clocking a security guard in the nose. "They're comin kinda fast here."

"Three!"

"Boy, they're determined, aren't they?" Wesley lashed out at a security guard,felling him with one swoop from the handle of the axe. "I didn't think they'd be quick."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Xander snarked, punching a security guard who almost had him tackled to the ground. He straightened up, glaring at Wesley. "Let's see...we've infiltrated this fortress, killed Angel, killed Spike...not that that's a big loss; we've broken in, trespassed...gee, you know Wes? I have no idea why they're attacking us."

Wesley swung his axe, missing Xander's head completely and hitting the encroaching security guard. "Maybe if you would spend more time actually fighting and less time being sarcastic, we could take these guards down in a decent amount of time."

"Oh, so now it's my fault?"

"I never said it was."

"Xander, behind you!" Giles called out, alerting Xander to a security guard that was about to tase him.

Xander whirled around, ducking as the security guard came at him. The guard tripped over Xander's body, falling into Wesley's axe.

Wesley smirked. "You were saying?"

"Nevermind."

Across the way, Buffy and Ballard were grappling with two more security guards. "So, this is a normal day for you?" Ballard clocked a security guard, throwing him against the wall.

"Yep. Pretty much. Just a normal day at the office." Buffy karate chopped another guard, sending him flying across the room.

Ballard stopped for a second, marveling. "Where'd you learn to kick like that?"

"Training. Slayer strength also helps. Incoming."

Ballard whirled around, sending a hard punch to the security guard behind him, knocking him out cold. "Slayer strength?"

"Yep. It's the best."


	17. Chapter 17

"They're taking down our entire security detail! What are we gonna do?!" Topher paced the room in a panic, wringing his hands. "I mean, most people couldn't take down our security guards on their worst day. But these guys? Oh they're good. They're to good." He walked down to where Adelle and Lilah sat watching. "Such moves and muscle mass and..." he paused, considering. "Ooo...if I could tissue map the muscles in that blonde girl's body...I could make an active that would be unstoppable! Think of the possibilities!"

"Well, I'm out." Lilah got up from the couch. "Since Angel's been staked, there's no point in my being here." She picked up her briefcase and headed for the door. "Addie, call me if you need further...assistance. You have my number." The woman licked her lips seductively before closing the door behind her.

"Further assistance?" Topher echoed.

Adelle ignored him. "The only possibility I'm thinking of is how to distract them." Adelle got up, walking upstairs and staring at the imprint chair. "Topher, imprint Whiskey with the original imprint."

"Original imprint?! We already discussed that! It's to dangerous! It would wreak even more havoc!"

"Imprint her with her original personality, but put a sleeper chip in her."

"But that's-that's brilliant! By putting the sleeper chip in her, she'll be less likely to become possesed!"

"Exactly. And imprint November too. They're about to fell our last two security guards." She turned to walk away, only to turn back before Topher had a chance to summon Whiskey and November. "Oh, and Topher? Imprint November with the Mellie imprint." She smirked. "That should throw Ballard off, seeing his true love."

Topher gagged at the phrase. "Yeah. True love. Because that's exactly what the two of them had."

* * *

"Okay gang, there are only three security guards left. We should be able to take them down easily." Buffy stood facing the three remaining security guards, the Scoobies and Angel Investigations gang falling in behind her. "On my signal. One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

The three remaining security guards never stood a chance; before any of them could react, they were lying on the floor, writhing and squirming, some injured, others knocked out cold.

Buffy grinned. "We did it!"

"Uh...I wouldn't rejoice just yet Buff," spoke up Xander. "I see two more people walking down those stairs. They could be dangerous."

Buffy watched as two girls walked down the stairs, one looking at Paul, the other at Wesley. Without stopping to consider what this could possibly mean, Buffy took off, determined to figure out where they had put Faith.

* * *

"There's a mess." Echo stood in Topher's office, pointing to the chaos downstairs. "Those people, they hurt. Someone should help them."

"Yes, yes, Echo. The people down there do hurt. But they will be taken care of, I assure you." DeWitt smiled at her, trying to put the active at ease.

"Where are my friends?"

"They're safe and sound. Just like you are." Topher laughed nervously. He turnd to Adelle. "Remind me why we brought her up here?"

"By bringing her upstairs, she is out of harm's way." Adelle watched as Buffy broke from the rest of the group. "If my guess is correct, Buffy will stop at nothing until she has found her beloved Faith." She grinned evilly. "And I mean _nothing_."

Topher blinked, taking a step back. "Ya know, it really scares me when you use that tone of voice."


	18. Chapter 18

"Fred?" Wesley slowly lowered his axe, walking over to the person standing in front of him. "Fred? Is-is that you?"

"Wesley?" She stared at him, a look of confusion on her face. "Wh-where am I? Am I better?"

"I don't know." He studied her. "You appear to be alright. But appearances can be deceiving around this place. Let's just say...well, it's a very long story." He closed the gap between them, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Oh Fred, I thought I'd never see you again. After-after I brought you here, I signed a form and they-they took you away, promising they would make you better. But, they would't let me see you. I-I didn't know what happened to you."

"Well I'm here now." She pulled back in his arms, kissing him. "I'm never going to leave you Wes. I love you."

* * *

"Awww...isn't that touching?" Topher faked gushed from above. "She promised she would never leave him. He has no idea what he's in for."

"Quiet Topher." Adelle never took her eyes off the window. "That's only one active; let's see what reaction the other one causes."

* * *

"Paul? Hey, what is this place?" Mellie looked around nervously. "Is this the Dollhouse?" A smile slowly spread across her face. "This _is_ the Dollhouse, isn't it?" She ran over to Paul, throwing her arms around him and nuzzling his neck before looking up at him, admiration in her eyes. "This is the Dollhouse right? The one you've been trying to find? Have you found her?"

Paul pushed her away, prying her arms from around his neck. "This is the Dollhouse Mellie and no, I haven't found her yet."

"Paul, what's wrong? Why won't you look me in the eyes? Paul?" She reached out a hand to cradle his face, only to have it slapped away.

"You're not real Mellie. You're just a doll. You've been imprinted with a personality that isn't yours. You think you're the same person, but you're not. You've been several people. Your real name is Madeline Costley. You were brought here three years ago and-"

Mellie backed away, tears in her eyes. "Why are you so cold to me? So cruel? All I ever did was love you. And you won't love me back." She sank to her knees, holding her head in her hands. "Why don't you love me?"

"Because you're not real. I told you, this..." he looked around, suddenly aware of a woman watching them through an upstairs window. "Mellie, we have to get out of here. This is a trap. We have to go. Now." He went to help her up, but she lay crumpled on the floor, unable to move. "Oh great. Now wha-"

 _There are three flowers in a vase. The third one is green._

Mellie's head snapped up, a vacant look in her eyes as she sprang up, suddenly unafraid. She turned on Paul, trying to drop him with a roundhouse kick.

"I knew this was going to happen." Paul ducked, attempting to karate chop the active without doing any physical damage. He looked over at Wesley, who was being held up by the throat. "Wes! Defend yourself!"

"I can't! She's to powerful! What happened?!"

Paul clocked Mellie again, sending her sprawling across the floor. He raced over to Wesley. "It's a trap! I don't know what started it, but that phrase over the intercom? I think it flipped a switch or something. You have to fight! Otherwise she'll kill you!"

"Kill me? Bu-" Paul grabbed him, yanking Wesley out of Fred's death grip and giving her a karate chop to the stomach that sent her doubling over in pain. "FRED!"

Ballard continued to hold him. "Wesley, I'm not kidding. She's programmed to kill. Nothing you can do or say right now will have any effect. She won't listen to reason. She's being controlled by someone else. She's-" he stopped dead, watching as Fred dropped to the ground, writhing in pain, blue splotches appearing on her pale skin. "Wesley, what's happening?"

"She's being possessed."

"By what?"

"By a sarcaphogus we found a few weeks ago. It was only a matter of time before the demon took over her body."

"Demon?"

"I'm afraid so. As soon as she changes, no one is safe."

Paul threw his hands up in surrender. "Perfect. A great end to my day."


	19. Chapter 19

"She's changing! She's changing! I told you imprinting her with her original personality would be a bad idea! But did you listen to me?! No!" Topher shrieked, running around the room in a panic. "Oh this is bad. This is really, _really_ bad."

"Topher, we imprinted her with a sleeper chip. Why isn't it working?" The cool and calm in Adelle's voice was even more terrifying than her being flat out angry.

"Well, you see...it doesn't really matter how we imprint her, or what we give her along with her original personality. Frankly, if a human is about to be possessed by a demon, it can't be stopped. There are fantasy elements and mystical beings beyond our control that just kind of...take over."

"And why wasn't I notified of this when Wesley first brought her in?"

Topher laughed nervously. "I didn't think it was worth mentioning? Plus, don't get me wrong, but your idea to imprint Whiskey with her original personality plus a sleeper chip was quite brilliant." He shrugged helplessly. "I thought it would work?"

"Quite the contrary. It did not work and we are about to go down by force of a demon. One of which we are ill-equipped to deal with."

* * *

Buffy ran into the pool area, frantically looking around. "Faith! Faith! Faith, where are you?!" She sat down on the edge of the pool, feeling defeated. "Why did you have to go and sacrifice yourself for me?" She stood up, pacing. "I know it was honorable, I know you love me and would do anything for me, but..." she stomped her foot, causing little cracks in the cement. "If I had gone, then you and Angel would have been free! Now I'm stuck here, all alone, and I don't know what to do!"

She sat down again, head in her hands, crying the tears she had been wanting to cry since Faith sacrificed her life and she had staked Angel.

"You're sad."

Buffy jerked at the calm voice behind her. She whirled around, coming face to face with Faith. She jumped up, wrapping her girlfriend in a hug. "Faith! Where have you been?! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Faith?" The woman tilted her head to the side in curiosity, an eerily serene expression on her face. "I'm Echo."

"Echo?"

"Yes." Her vacant eyes landed on the pool. "I like swimming. It's relaxing. Do you like swimming too? It helps me be my best."

"What's going on? Why are you acting like this?"

"Do you not like swimming?"

"I'm not talking about swimming. What happened to you? What did they do to you? Where did they take you? Where were you?"

Echo smiled, taking Buffy's hand in hers and pointing to the door. "I was in the treatment room, but I left. People are hurt downstairs. I went to find someone."

"People are hurt?" Buffy furrowed her brow in confusion before realization dawned on her. "Oh my gosh! Xander, Willow, Giles! The rest of the Scoobies! Wesley and Gunn! Ballard! I-I completely forgot about them!"

"Are you not your best?"

"Not right now I'm not. But I'm not leaving you here." Buffy ran out the door, hauling Echo behind her.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to find my friends and fix this!" Before Buffy had a chance to process everything that had happened, she skidded to a halt, eyes widening at the site before her. "Oh boy. This _just_ got worse."


	20. Chapter 20

"I am Illyria. The Old One. The most powerful demon in the old world." The demon that had taken over Fred's body stared at the people before her. "Why do you not bow to me?" She walked over to Wesley, sniffing. "You wreak of sadness and fear. It drips off you in waves." She walked further into the circle that comprised the rest of the Scoobies, Ballard and Gunn. "You all reek of fear. Be gone from my presence!" She thrust a hand out, sending out a massive wave of energy that sent everybody flying through the air, only to crash on the opposite wall. "Where am I? Where is this place?!"

"Now, now, let's just settle down here." Wesley cautiously took a step toward her, putting out a hand. "I'm Wesley and you are in the Dollhouse. I'm sure you must be stressed from possessing Fred and everything. I understand that possessing somebody is very hard work, but maybe-"

"SILENCE!" Wesley backed away in horror. "I do not take orders from humans. They are of a far more inferior intellect than my own."

"Now wait just a minute," started Xander. "You are The Old One. And you obviously hate humans, so why are you bothering with us?"

She glared at him. "For many ages, my people have ruled over all mankind. Our people are far superior to you." She walked over, leering at him. "How DARE you question my ancestors!" She thrust a hand out, slamming Xander back into the wall.

"Look," started Anya. "You're a demon and I'm a demon. Well, an ex-vengeance demon, but I'm sure we have a lot in common. Let's sit down; we can talk. I can tell you stories of all the men I've killed."

Illyria scoffed. "Petty human. You are of no use to me."

From the back of the room, Buffy watched helplessly. "Oh boy. This is bad." She turned to the girl next to her. "You wouldn't happen to know how to defeat her, would you?" Buffy stopped, realizing she was talking to herself. "Faith? Faith, where are you? Fai-oh no." She cringed in horror as her girlfriend walked into the middle of the chaos, completely oblivious to the danger she was in.

* * *

"What's Echo doing?" Adelle looked down on the Dollhouse from the imprint room, watching intently as Echo slowly made her way to the mysterious blue demon in the middle of the room.

"Attempting to fight the danger," Topher answered, watching just as intently. "Gotta say, pretty gutsy move for a doll. Especially in her tabula rasa state. All innocent, calm, having no clue she's about to be killed..."

"Can you fix this?"

"Oh, the can-you-fix-this train left the station when the demon hatched." He put his hands up in surrender. "I got nothing."

"Wipe her!"

"I can't! The demon is using the body as an empty shell to live in, to take a concrete, solid form! Her personality is completely detached from her body and all the neurons and electrical pathways that make a brain work! Like I said, demons, fantasy creatures, mystical things? Beyond my control. Beyond most people's control. No amount of imprinting or wiping or remote imprinting or remote wiping will fix this."

"So you're saying...?"

"We've run out of resources. We're just going to have to sit back and see how things play out."

"Like a blood bath."

"Exactly."

* * *

"Fatih! No!" Buffy ran out from the back of the room, charging to the middle and grabbing Faith by the arm. "Fatih, what are you doing?!"

"She hurts." Echo stated the fact simply, pointing to Illyria.

"No, she does not hurt. If you get any closer, she will hurt _you_. She isn't hurting emotionally or physically. She aims to hurt _you_ emotionally or physically."

"LEAVE ME!" Illyria shot a current of energy from her hand, hitting Echo in the stomach. The force from the blast zapped the doll of all life, causing her to slump in Buffy's arms.

"NOOOOOO!" Buffy let out a cry, bending over Echo and sobbing. "No. Why? Why did you do that?!" She glanced up at Illyria, a fierce look in her eyes. "YOU MONSTER!" She lunged at Illyria, only to find herself shot back by another burst of energy.

Buffy landed on her feet, looking around her in bewilderment. "Where am I?" The Scoobies were nowhere to be found, Ballard was missing and Wesley and Gunn were nowhere in sight. The Dollhouse looked the same, except for an eerie quiet that seemed to reverberate off the walls.

"Listen you little robot, you're going to tell me where Angel is or things are going to get very difficult for you."

Buffy started at the familiar voice, following it into the main room. There, several feet in front of her, was Faith.

"I like banana pancakes."

Faith bent over, slowly sliding something out of her boot. "Where's _Angel_ you little psycho?!"

"FAITH NO!"

The brunette slayer looked up as Buffy charged her, tackling her to the ground, causing the two of them to roll behind a nearby couch. "God B! What the hell's gotten into you?! And where the fuck were you?! I needed back up out there!"

Buffy scrambled off her girlfriend, sitting down on the floor and panting, staring at her.

"And for the love of God B, shut-up. Do you _want_ them to hear us?" she hissed.

"Faith!" Buffy lunged at her girlfriend, wrapping her in a tight hug, kissing her forcefully on the lips. "You're okay! You're not dead!"

Faith raised a brow. "Why would I be de-" her words were cut off as Buffy kissed her again. After a few seconds, the blonde slayer pulled away and she smirked. "Geez B. That was one helluva kiss. If I'd a known infilitrating the Dollhouse would get you this excited, I would have asked for the victory sex sooner. Because seriously, if I couldn't wait for it before, I really can't wait for it now."

"Victory sex? You mean we won?"

"Uh B? Ya might want to take a deep breath, clear your head, or...something. We were in the middle of having sex when stupid Wesley called, saying Angel had been captured by the Dollhouse and we had to get him out. You promised me victory sex if we won."

"Angel? Victory sex?" A grin spread across Buffy's face. "We're still here. I'm still here. Do you know what this means?"

"I rode you so hard it jarred your memory or something?"

Buffy slapped her girlfriend on the arm. "No silly. It means we get a second chance."

"Okay, whatever you say B."

"Faith, I'm serious. This means-"

"B, shut-up. I hear something." Faith motioned over the couch as two security guards walked by, talking amicably.

"I still don't see what she wanted that vampire for. Seriously, isn't having that kind of an active dangerous?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Well, let's just hope his imprint doesn't go bad. It could spell trouble for the Dollhouse. Could be another Alpha incident."

"Or worse."

"You know, I've heard vampires are super strong. They can throw a ton of bricks and make it look effortless..."

Buffy peeked around the side of the couch, watching as the guards walked away. "Imprint...why is that familiar?"

"Seriously B. Do ya want to sit this mission out or something? Maybe wait a couple days? Because seriously, you're acting kinda crazy."

"The treatment room!" She turned to Faith. "You said there was a treatment room!"

Faith raised an eyebrow. "When?"

"A few minutes ago! When you-never mind, it's a long story. I'll tell you later." She grabbed Faith's hand, hauling her out from behind the couch and making a mad dash for the stairs. She looked up. "That has to be where they took him."

"Angel?"

"Yes. The people here call it the treatment room. Something happens in that room."

"I dunno B. Seems a little sketch."

Buffy grabbed her girlfriend by the shoulders, staring into her eyes. "Faith, I know I sound crazy and I promise you I'm not, but...that's the treatment room. That's where we need to go. Now, are you in? Do you trust me?"

"Yeah B. I trust you with my life."

"Good. Now follow me."


	21. Chapter 21

**PART 2: REWOUND and DEJA VUED**

"Miss DeWitt?" Boyd entered Adelle's office, walking across the polished wood floors to the desk. "Miss DeWitt, there's something you should see on the security cameras. There's been a security breach. I'm not even sure how they got in." He picked up a remote sitting on the edge of the desk, aiming it at the security monitors. The monitors popped on, one of them showing two girls headed upstairs toward the treatment room. "They somehow managed to bypass the security guards downstairs."

Adelle glanced at the girls on the monitors and stood up, smoothing her skirt as she came around to the front of the desk. "Mister Langton, as head of security, I trust you will see to it that our security detail is put on high alert on every front, back and side entrance of this building."

"Yes Ma'm." Boyd went to walk away, only to turn back around and face DeWitt. "Would you like us to dispatch the two girls now, or-"

She held up a hand. "Don't do anything to them yet Mister Langton. They're headed to the trreatment room, so they're obviously looking for something."

"The vampire."

"Precisely." She sidled past him, headed for the treatment room. "There are always bargains to be made Mister Langton. You just have to possess the right bargaining chip."

* * *

Buffy crouched behind a potted plant at the bottom of the flight of stairs, pointing up. "See that room? That has to be it." She cautiously made her way up the stairs.

"B, don't you think it's a little sketch that ever since we broke in, nobody has come after us except the guards we met downstairs by the elevators?"

"What's sketch about it?"

"It's like...they want us here. Like...they want us to be here, to climb up these stairs, to go to the 'treatment room' as you said. There has to be something behind it. I don't trust this-" she ran into Buffy, cautiously peeking around the blonde slayer's shoulders. Her eyes landed on a huge security guard towering above them, calmly staring at the pair of them. "Ah fuck."

* * *

"Miss DeWitt, are these the two break-ins you wanted to see?"

"Hey! Let me go!" Faith kicked at the security guard, but he only tightened his grip.

"Yes. That will be all Mister Langton." A well dressed woman sitting behind a desk motioned the security guard to leave before turning to the women in front of her. She steepled her fingers together. "Well, I didn't know I was expecting visitors today." She got up and walked over to a nearby end table. "Would either of you ladies care for a cup of tea?"

"Pass," Buffy stated flatly.

Faith rubbed her wrists. "Damn. He had a fucking death grip on me." She looked up, the color draining out of her face as she finally noticed the well dressed woman. "Shit. Oh god. B, we have to get out of here."

"Faith?" Buffy blinked at her girlfriend. "Faith, what's wrong?"

"It's her. The one I told you about. The woman who visited the penitentiary when I was serving time."

"The one who offered to take you away from there if you just signed a five year contract with her?" Buffy started. "Wait. Didn't I already say that?"

"No B, you didn't. You-" Faith groaned, confused.

"A simple 'no' would have sufficed." Adelle set the teakettle back down on the table, casting a glance at the brunette slayer as she sat down. "How quickly you forget our last meeting Miss. LeHaye."

Faith growled. "I don't forget anyone or anything."

"Still feisty I see. Shame. You would have been a great asset to our little...establishment." Adelle pursed her lips, turning her attention to Buffy. "As I see it, I should have you thrown out of here for trespassing. This is private property and this is not a place most people can find, let alone break into."

"Yeah, well, we're not most people."

"Damn right. We're slayers. We can take you down with a one-two punch." Faith glowered at the woman.

The corners of Adelle's lips turned up in a mild smile of amusement. "I simply asked you up here to see what your reasons were for breaking into my house."

"Your house? _Your house?_ What makes you think this is _your_ house?" Faith crossed her arms over her chest.

Buffy shook her head, turning to Faith. "Technically, this _is_ her house." She turned back to Adelle, eyeing her suspiciously. "Though house is not the first term that comes to mind."

"Oh really? And what is?"

"Gee, I don't know...prison? Penitentiary? A psychiatric ward of some hidden hospital?"

"I can assure you Miss Summers, the Dollhouse is none of those things."

Buffy walked over to the desk, planting her palms on the hard surface and glaring at the woman behind it. "Then what is it?"

"You would be wise to settle down Miss Summers. I have a lot of security detail and they would be more than happy to dispatch you immediately."

"Dispatch. Nice word," Faith sneered.

"I don't appreciate your attitude Miss Lehaye."

"The name's Faith."

"Alright. Faith. As I see it, I asked you a question first: what are you doing in my house? And as far as manners are concerned, it is your duty to answer the question or face the consequences. Are we perfectly clear?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Perfectly," Buffy answered flatly.

"Good." She leaned back in her chair. "Now, why are you two here?"

"We were sent on a mission. We were told to infiltrate this place and take it down."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really. We were told to sneak into your little psychiatric ward and take over," Faith snarked. "But, the mission became more urgent when we received a call from-"

"A reliable source," Buffy jumped in, shooting her girlfriend a warning glare. "We were told one of our friends was being held captive here. Angel." She glared down at the woman before her. "I was told to never leave my friends behind and he happens to be a very close one."

"He _was_ ," Faith scoffed.

"The past being an unimportant point, we had to come here and save him. I heard mention of a treatment room."

Adelle's eyebrows shot up. "Treatment room? Where ever did you hear that Miss Summers?"

"Long story. It's not important. Anyway, if you really want to know, we were headed to the treatment room to stop whatever kind of 'treatment' you were about to give Angel. If that's what you're even calling torture nowadays."

"Oh, it's not torture Miss Summers. And frankly, Angel decided to have the treatment on his own. He wanted this. See, our establishment deals with taking away people's very darkest, most painful secrets. Secrets and emotional pain that can't be dealt with any other way." She leaned across the desk. "And it seems to me Mister Angel has some very dark secrets from his past." She leaned back in the chair. "Am I right?"

Buffy faltered. "...Okay, maybe Angel does have some dark secrets from his past, but he's dealing with them. He's making amends for his past crimes."

"A crime, Miss Summers, is a very serious thing." She stood up from the desk, walking around to the front of it. "Would you like to see him?"

Buffy gulped, hands clenched at her sides in anticipation and fear. "Yes."

Adelle pressed a button on the intercom on her desk, speaking into it. "Bring me Victor." A few seconds later, another security guard walked into the room, Angel in tow.

Buffy calmly walked over, her heart sinking at the blank stare in his eyes. "Angel?" She took another tentative step toward him, ready to stake him if necessary. "Angel, are you alright? What did she do to you?"

"This room's nice." He turned to her, smiling serenely. "Hello. I'm Victor." He tilted his head to the side. "You're pretty."

She sighed, fighting back tears. "Angel, why did you do this? You're a good person. A good vampire. You're trying to make things right. You have a soul. Why?" He continued to stare at her. "These people are bad. Really, really bad. We need to get you out of here."

"Why do we need to go? I like it here."

Adelle nodded at the security guard. "Take him away."

"Victor, would you like a treatment?" The guard asked.

Angel smiled serenely. "Yes. A treatment would be nice. I enjoy my treatments."

"Wait!" Buffy turned to Adelle, tears glistening in her eyes. "Let me take his place." She pointed a shaky finger behind her. "My life for his. Un-imprint him, or whatever it is you do here and I'll take his place."

"B, what are you doing?" Faith asked. "This is crazy."

"No, I'm not crazy. This is right. I know it is." She walked over to Faith, putting her hands on her shoulders. "Faith, this is right. Let me do this. Please."

"No. Way. B, you can't ask me to make that kind of decision."

"Which is why I'm making it."

"But-"

"Do you trust me?"

Faith sighed resignedly. "You know I do."

"Then let me do this." Buffy pulled the brunette slayer into a hug, whispering in her ear. "If I take Angel's place, then between you, Angel and the rest of the Scoobies, you can break me out."

Faith pulled back, gently cupping Buffy's face in her hands. "I love you B."

"I know."


	22. Chapter 22

"Are we ready to do this? No more interferences or overly emotional displays?" The people assembled glared at Topher. "Nobody? Just me? Okay, here we go then."

"Wait." Faith held a hand out, walking over to the imprint chair and giving Buffy one last hug, whispering in the blonde slayer's ear. "I'll get you out of here B. I promise." She let go, gently squeezing the blonde slayer's hand before taking a step backward.

Angel gave Buffy's hand a final squeeze before backing up. "Good-bye Buffy."

"Okay, _now_ are we ready?" Everybody nodded. "Okay, here we g-oh, I forgot." Topher pointed to Faith and Angel. "Um...minor technicality. You two can't be in here. Sorry, Proprietary information."

"Hey, if my girlfriend is going to-"

"Faith..." Buffy stared at her girlfriend, silently begging her not to cause trouble.

The brunette sighed. "Fine. Come on Angel." Angel stole one last glance at Buffy before following Faith out the door.

"Come with me." Boyd lead them to the elevator. "Once this elevator reaches the ground floor, you can get out through the parking garage." He escorted them into the elevator, pushing the button for the garage. He nodded. "I'm sorry."

Faith waited for the doors to close before speaking. "The hell you're sorry."

"Faith?" Angel looked at her curiously.

"We're busting Buffy out of here. Tonight."

"Tonight?" Angel's eyes widened as the elevator opened up to the parking garage. "We can't break her out of here; that's impossible! Besides, we were just there; they'll be expecting us."

"Not if we get everyone together and form a plan to break in."

"Since when do you form a plan?"

Faith grabbed Angel's hand, hauling him down the street. "I'll think of one. Now come on!"

Down the street, a figure stood up from where he had been sitting on the curb. "Uh...I could help. Agent Paul Ballard...been trying to track down the Dollhouse for..." he sighed, turning the other way. "Nevermind."


	23. Chapter 23

DeWitt walked around the imprint chair, watching as the body in the chair pulsed. Finally, it stopped pulsing and was still. "Are we good Topher?"

"Yep. The imprint took." He flicked a switch on the massive computer console, causing the chair to rise. "Hello Delta."

The woman in the chair blinked. "Did I fall asleep?"

"For a little while."

"Shall I go now?"

"If you like."

Delta cautiously got out of the imprint chair, looking confused. "Um..."

"Delta," began DeWitt. "Would you like a massage? You've had a long day and I'm sure a massage would do you some good."

Delta smiled sweetly. "I've had a long day?"

"Yes, a very long one. Now, go see Doctor Saunders across the hall; she will set up the massage appointment." Adelle watched as Delta blinked at her before turning and heading for Doctor Saunder's office. "Extraordinary."

"It's like nothing ever happened." Topher looked after the active, in awe. "I thought with all the stress levels, there would be residual memories, but...there isn't." He grinned. "Oh I'm good."

"I wouldn't be so quick to congratulate yourself Topher. We're not out of the woods yet." Adelle turned on her heel, headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a very important phone call to make."

* * *

Adelle walked into her office, heels clicking along the polished wood floor. She turned to Boyd. "That was a close one. Our Dollhouse was almost taken down twice in one night." She sat down at her desk, pourng herself a Scotch.

"Do you really think pouring yourself a drink is going to help? Shouldn't you be more clear headed about this?"

"I assure you Mister Langton, my head is quite clear." She took a sip of the liquid. "At any rate, we need to beef up security. We can't have more people marching in here unannounced. Otherwise, the Dollhouse will be exposed."

"We already have security detail on every opening in this building." Boyd crossed the room, pulling up a map on the computer monitor. "We have security down by the elevators now; there are three security guards next to the arms room, two by the various wardrobes, one at either end of the immediate entrances, and security cameras covering outside areas as well as the pool, the dining area, the main floor, the imprint room, Doctor Saunder's office and the main control room that Alpha hacked into two years ago." He set the computer remote on the table. "How much more security do we need?"

"A lot more Mister Langton. As head of security, I authorize you with filling in the more...vulnerable spots around here."

"Yes Ma'm. Anything else you need me to do?"

"No Mister Langton. You are dismissed."

"Very good." He started to walk away, only to turn back around. "And what about you?"

"I am about to make a very important phone call. With the recent break ins and the safety of our actives at stake, we will need insurance in case anything happens."

"Insurance?"

"Yes. What if one of our clients were to sue us? We need to take precautions on every level Mister Langton."

"And you think a law firm is going to side with us if we get sued? There aren't any law firms like that in Los Angeles."

Adelle smiled coyly as she picked up the phone, downing the rest of the Scotch in one swig. "Oh, I know of one law firm..."

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, I know. Nothing to exciting. Just a couple of filler chapters. Story resumes Thursday, so stay tuned!


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey! Angel Investigations!"

Wesley looked up as Faith barged through the doorway, followed by Angel. "Faith! Angel!" He walked over, studying Angel. "Are you alright? We were getting worried. We thought-"

"Yeah. Angel was captured; me and Buffy went to save him. They did something to Angel, an imprint or whatever. They were going to keep him, but Buffy volunteered to take his place. They have her now." Faith had a determined look on her face. "Before they took her, I promised to break her out of there. And I will." She pounded a fist into the palm of her other hand. "Tonight."

"Tonight?" Wesley blinked at Faith, then turned to Angel. "Is this true?"

"Yeah Wes, it is. I mean, I didn't hear it, Buffy didn't say anything to me, but if Faith says Buffy told us we could break her out of there, then I believe her."

"Damn straight."

"Okay. Well, yes. If we're going to break into the Dollhouse, we need to start planning."

Faith scoffed. "Fuck planning. Let's get this over with. Nobody takes my girlfriend and gets away with it." She stalked over to the weapons case, flinging the doors open. "Now, whatcha got in her that we can use?"

"Whoa whoa whoa." Angel grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, pulling her back from the weapons. "Faith, I know you want to rescue Buffy; I do too. But we can't rush in there without a plan."

"But-"

"If we don't come up with a plan, then we're done before we even start. If we plan first, we have better odds of making it in and out alive without either of us being imprintef." He looked at her imploringly.

Faith sighed resignedly. "Fine. Buffy mentioned something about Red finding leaked blueprints online. Buffy had the blueprints with her, but left them at the apartment." She glared at Angel. "I'm headed back over there to get them and no one is going to stop me. Get it?"

"Yes Faith, we get it. We'll wait until you get back."

* * *

A few hours later, the Angel Investigations crew had everything mapped out.

"Okay, according to these blueprints, there are pipes leading all over the Dollhouse." Wesley peered at the blueprints before him. "Some of the pipes lead underground, so there's probably a self contained ecosystem. At any rate, we need to find a place where we can go in undetected."

"Well...what about there?" Cordelia pointed to a section of the blueprint. "It's over the parking garage and from the looks of it, there appears to be some sort of hatch above it." She stared at the blueprint in thought. "Maybe it's a secret way in, one that only people who work there would know about. Like electric companies or other installation companies. I mean, they have to have some way to install the pipes, right?"

"That's not a bad guess..." Wesley mused. "Angel, what do you think?"

"I think it's entirely probable that the hatch Cordy pointed out could lead inside. At the very least, it's a start. I think it's our best option."

"So...is that it? Is that the plan?" Faith studied the Angel Investigations crew. "Because if that's the plan, then I say we start loading up on weapons and head out right now."

"We will start loading up on weapons," Angel ascertained. "However, we're not done yet Faith. This mission will go a lot smoother if we have back up. Which means you need to go to Buffy's house and recruit the Scoobies to help us. Besides, they're probably just as worried about Buffy as we are."


	25. Chapter 25

"Have you heard from her yet?" Xander glanced at Willow, pacing the floor.

"No, not yet." Willow's eyes followed her friend's movement. "Xander, um...please stop pacing. You're making me nervous."

"I'm sorry Will. I just don't like it that Buffy has been gone half the night and we haven't heard a thing from either her or Faith. Makes me wonder if she's...well, you know."

"Xander Harris, don't you dare say such things!" Xander blinked at the outburst. "I-I'm sorry Xan. It's just...I'm worried about Buffy too. And well, being stressed isn't going to help us."

"We can't just stand here and do nothing. What if she's hurt? Or like I mentioned before, she's...you know."

"Agreed. But...Buffy's been on lots of missions with Faith before. I'm sure they're fine."

Xander scoffed. "Oh yeah, because doing things with Faith is perfectly safe. You might as well take a rattlesnake with you on missions. I'm telling you Will; Faith? She's bad news. She's-" his tirade was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Trouble Will. That girl? Nothing but troub-hi Faith!" He faked sincerity as he answered the door. "So...Faith, what are you doing here? To what do we owe the pleasure of this unexpected call?"

She glared at him. "Shut-up Xander. I know you don't like me, so you can just cut the pretending to be nice. I'm not stupid." She side-stepped him to get into the house, motioning behind her. "Oh, by the way, that stupid bleach blonde vampire was stalking around outside. I staked him." She held up her stake in triumph. "He had it coming."

Willow's jaw dropped. "You staked Spike? But-"

"No time for that. Look Red, I need a favor. It's-"

"Favor? _Favor_?" Xander slammed the door shut, wheeling around to face the brunette slayer. "Why should we do you a favor? All you've ever done is make our lives a living he-"

"It's about Buffy."

"I'm listening."

Faith smirked. "Yeah. Thought that might shut you up." She turned back to Willow. "Anyway Red, we need the help of you, him..." she pointed to Xander, "and the rest of the crew you usually hang around with. What do you guys call yourselves?"

"The Scoobies," Xander replied flatly.

"Right. You and the 'Scoobs' need to get over to the hotel where Angel and the rest of his friends are."

"But why?" Willow asked. "Fatih, what happened? Where's Buffy?"

Faith's usually hard exterior softened for a moment. "She was captured by the Dollhouse. We were inside attempting to rescue Angel and got caught by security. This woman, DeWitt, told us what the Dollhouse was, that they're supposedly good and that Angel signed himself over to them."

"What?"

Faith sighed. "Angel signed a contract with them. The same contract DeWitt tried to get me to sign years ago when I was locked in the penitentiary serving time. They have the ability to take away whatever pain you're experiencing for five years. After the five years, you get paid a large sum of money and they release you from service. Angel decided the weight of his past crimes was to much to bear, so he signed himself over. When we saw him, he had been 'imprinted,' or whatever it was they called it. He didn't want to go with Buffy and the Dollhouse people tried to take him away."

She put a hand over her mouth, fighting back tears. "Just as they were leading Angel away, Buffy asked to take his place. Her life for his. I told her not to do it, that it was crazy, but she said it was something she had to do and that we could save her. I don't know how she thinks I-we-can save her, but...I promised her I would save her." Faith finally broke down, letting the tears fall. "It was like she was dying. In a weird way, she was, but in another way, she wasn't. They wouldn't let us see what they did to her. They ushered us out of the room before we had a chance to see."

"Oh Faith." Willow sat down next to the distraught girl, letting her hand hover over the girl before tentatively resting it on the slayer's shoulder. "We'll-we'll get her out Faith. If-if Buffy says we can get her out, then there must be a way." She smiled wryly. "She's died enough times. I bet this is nothing." Faith nodded.

"Look Faith, is there anything else Buffy said or did that would give us some kind of clue?" Xander asked. "Behavior, saying things that didn't seem to make sense..."

Faith wiped her eyes. "She kept talking about a treatment room. The place where they took Angel. It's like she knew what it was before we even set foot in there. She also seemed incredibly disoriented at one point. She kept talking about being back."

"Back?" Willow echoed. "Did-did she say where she was back from?"

Faith shook her head. "No. I just assumed she had suddenly gone crazy. Hit her head or something. I didn't think it meant anything."

"Okay. Well...no problem then. We can figure this out. Maybe-maybe it was a time rip or manipulation or something. Have you talked to Angel's friends?"

"Yeah. Angel and I went back to Angel Investigations and made a plan on how to break into the Dollhouse. You gave Buffy some blueprints and it looks as though there's some sort of hatch on top of the parking garage that leads into the building. We had finished planning and were getting ready to select weapons when they told me to come get you and the rest of the Scoobies. They said it would be better if we had back-up."

"That's a good idea. Are they still there, you think?"

"They'd better be."

"Here. I'll call them." Willow leaned sideways, grabbing her smart phone off the table. She hit the contact list, scrolling through until she found Angel's number. She smiled at Faith. "Smart phones. Best invention ever created-yes, Angel. Hi! It's-it's Willow. What? Yes, we have Faith with us. She told us what happened. Um...are you guys still there? Because, well, since you guys have a much more impressive weapons arsenal than we do, we thought we would just meet you there." She was quiet for a moment, listening. "Uh-huh. Yeah. We'll be there in five. Thanks. Bye."

"I take it we're leaving for Angel Investigations now?" Xander asked, digging his keys out of his back pocket.

"Yep. Start the car Xan; we'll be out in a few seconds."

"Okay." Xander twirled the keys around his finger, walking out the door.

"You ready to go Faith? Because, well, you know, evil never really sleeps." She forced a grin as she stood up, offering Faith a hand.

Faith took the offered hand, hauling herself up. "Thanks."

"Hey, no problem." She smiled genuinely this time. "Always glad to help." She followed Faith out the door, looking at her smart phone. "And while Xander is driving, I'll call the rest of the Scoobies and tell them to meet us at Angel Investigations headquarters."


	26. Chapter 26

"Angel? Cordelia? Wesley? Anybody around?" Willow looked around the empty hotel lobby, grinning as she spied a bell on the reception desk. "I've always wanted to do this." She smacked the bell three times. "Front! Front! Front!"

"I'm coming!" Cordelia ran out of a back room, skidding to a halt when she saw Willow, Faith and the rest of the Scoobies assembled before her.

"Hey look! It worked!" Willow grinned smugly, walking over and hugging Cordelia. "Hey Cordelia. How-how are things? Where is everyone?"

"Oh, they're trying to figure out which weapons to use. They're outside. They'll be back in a minute."

"Great! How-"

"Okay, I think we're good!" Angel walked into the room, looking triumphant. "I told you it would work Wes. Now pay up."

"Fine." Wesley fished his wallet out of a back pocket, producing a twenty dollar bill, which Angel immediately snatched out of his hand.

"Thank you."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "What were you guys doing?"

"Testing the weapons to make sure they work," replied Angel.

"And they do," added Wesley. "Unfortunately, they work a little to well. I was aiming the crossbow at a random point across the street and, well..."

"He hit a cat at thirty yards."

Cordelia's eyes widened. "Oh my god. Is the cat okay?"

"Um...he's in a better place," said Angel. He coughed awkwardly at the look of disapproval on Cordelia's face. "Anyway, I bet Wes he couldn't do that a second time and..." he wagged the twenty dollar bill in front of his face. "He couldn't. Heh heh. I'm twenty bucks richer."

"Guys, this is not the time to be betting on who can kill a cat at thirty yards."

"Though it really is rather impressive," Giles spoke up. The others looked at him. "For weapons practice at any rate. But...uh...bad for the cat really."

Cordelia put her hands on her hips. "Now I-"

"Look, they shot a cat, we're all here and the night is wasting away!" Faith barged through the crowd, glaring at Angel. "You miss her just as much as I do and you're standing here fooling around! At the very least, you could pretend to fucking care!"

Angel's expression softened. "I'm sorry Faith. You're right. What we were doing outside isn't important. But this is." He looked at the assembled group. "Okay, is everybody ready?"

"For what?" asked Anya.

"To save Buffy," Tara answered.

"Well yeah. We're ready Angel. As soon as you tell us what the plan is and where we're going. And, um, what we're doing."

"Okay, I'll fill you guys in." He motioned the group to follow him over to the table where the blueprints were. "Now, we've studied these blueprints and-"

"There's a hatch on top of the parking garage here," Faith jumped in, hoping to move the planning committee a little faster. "Long story short? There are a shit ton of pipes that lead throughout the Dollhouse and we figured the hatch has to open somewhere near where the pipes are concealed. If we open the hatch, we should be able to infiltrate the Dollhouse and hold off getting caught for as long as possible." Faith rolled up the blueprints, motioning across the room. "The weapons are over there; take your pick. As soon as that's done, we'll get moving. Me, Angel, Wesley and Cordelia will lead the way while the rest of you follow us. If there are no more questions, then grab a weapon and get moving."

Angel beamed at Faith in astonishment and pride. He walked over, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Great job Faith. I couldn't have planned it better. What made you so motivated to get this plan finished?"

Faith looked up at him, rare tears in her eyes. "She's my girlfriend. I'd do anything for her."


	27. Chapter 27

"Miss DeWitt, there's a Lilah Morgan here for you." Boyd's voice came over the intercom on Adelle's desk.

"Thank you Mister Langton. You may show her in." Adelle downed the rest of her Scotch, feeling just a little tipsy. "Let's hope this goes well." She stared at the door to her office, watching as it opened and Lilah stepped in.

The tall, attractive, Wolfram and Hart attorney crossed the room, setting her briefcase on the desk. "Hello Addie. How are you today?" She smiled smugly.

"A lot better than you, I suppose." Adelle eyed the attractive attorney before her, checking out the long legs, tight skirt and blouse with plunging neckline. "You did that on purpose." She motioned to the ensemble.

"What? This outfit? Now why would I do that?" Lilah perched herself on the edge of the desk, flashing a bit of thigh as she leaned forward, eyeing Adelle intently. "You feeling alright there Addie? You're looking a little drunk." She picked up the half drank bottle of Scotch. "If this bottle is any indication."

"I do not drink Scotch. I was merely drinking it to steady my nerves."

"Really? Are you that hot for me?"

"No."

"Aw, come on Addie. I know you better than that. You _are_ hot for me, admit it." She licked her lips seductively.

"Certainly not." Adelle got up from her chair, walking around the desk. "I am most certainly not hot for you. This is purely a business proposition. No sense visiting the past." She leaned on Lilah's shoulder in an attempt to steady herself.

"Okay. So, if this is merely a business proposition-"

"I want you." Adelle lifted her head, whispering into Lilah's ear and nipping the lobe. "I lied before."

"Really?" Lilah smirked, closing the folder she had just opened. "So...why did you lie?"

"It was merely to throw you off." Adelle played with the collar of the woman's blouse before unbuttoning the top button and looking down. "I see you got...augmented." Another button was undone.

"Yeah. Got a raise. They were a Christmas present to myself." Lilah stood up, watching as Adelle's hands undid the last button, throwing the blouse to the floor. "You always were a sucker for foreplay Addie. Not much with the sweet talk though." She smirked. "I have to say, alcohol does suit you. If anything, it makes you rather horny." Before she could get another word in, Adelle had her pressed against the window, her lips crashing into hers.

"Take me," she breathed, chest heaving.

Lilah grinned through the kiss, slowly slipping her tongue into Adelle's mouth. "With pleasure." Her hands explored Adelle's body, slowly unbuttoning the woman's skirt and letting it fall to the floor. Adelle let out a low moan as Lilah gently lead her down to the floor, her hands already in Adelle's underwear...

* * *

"Now that we got the Hello sex out of the way, why did you call me here?" Lilah smirked from where she was seated at Adelle's desk. "Not that I don't enjoy romantic trysts, but Wolfram and Hart is paying me to be here."

Adelle smoothed her blouse, replacing the bobby pins in her hair. "The reason I called you here is that, twice in one night, this facility was broken into. First by a team of three men, one of whom we kept and then by two girls, one of whom we kept, in exchange for Victor's freedom." She walked across the room, pouring herself a cup of tea. "I instructed Boyd Langton, our head of security, to make our security cameras and security detail more...stringent. However, our client base is made up of very important people with important connections who require the best from us. If we were to suffer more break ins and our dolls were harmed, it would look bad for this company."

"And thus your reputation is ruined if you get sued."

"Precisely."

"So...your reason for hiring me is to protect you in case someone sues you. And to have protection from the Powers that Be."

"Correct. Can you do that?"

Lilah sighed as she clicked open her briefcase, pulling out a form. "You underestimate me Addie. Of course I can do that. All you have to do is sign this form. It offers you my services in case you're sued and brought to court, as well as any other services from Wolfram and Hart you may require. And, of course, protection by the Powers that Be."

Adelle walked over, scanning the form she was being handed. "Is that all?"

"Every last detail. You sign it and we take care of the rest. Wolfram and Hart is very well respected Addie."

"And run by demons and fantasy creatures."

"A small detail."

"Well, I supposed if this is all I have to sign..." Adelle grabbed the offered pen, signing the form with a flourish. "Done."

"The offices of Wolfram and Hart thank you." Lilah smiled smugly as she slipped the form back inside her briefcase. "It was a pleasure fucking you."

"Screw you."

"Mm...already did that." Lilah picked up her briefcase and headed for the door. "Call me if you need further... _assistance_. You have my number." The woman licked her lips seductively before closing the door behind her.

Adelle scowled at the door, a finger absently circling the rim of the empty glass of Scotch as she leaned her head against the desk chair and closed her eyes. Memories of Lilah swam before her, every pore, every kiss, every hot...seductive...breath...

The woman let out a low moan of longing, the finger leaving the rim of the glass and trailing along the table, down the smooth polished wood, landing on her thigh.

She imagined tight lips, supple breasts...her chest heaved in ectasy and anticipation, the finger tracing her thigh, moving to the hem of her underwear...finally entering.

If only she'd had more time...


	28. Chapter 28

Angel's convertible pulled up across the street from the Dollhouse several minutes later. Him, Cordelia, Wesley and Faith climbed out of the car, milling around, waiting for the rest of the Scoobies.

"Ugh. Where the fuck are they? They were right behind us!" Faith growled, kicking at the sidewalk. "We need to get moving here!"

"I know you're impatient Faith, but...they'll show up. They can't be that far behind us," Angel consoled.

"Well...if I know Xander, he probably got lost," Cordelia said. "He got lost on the way to Prom junior year."

Faith glanced up, glaring at Cordelia. She opened her mouth to say something, only to shut it as Xander's old clunker of a car pulled up to the curb. "There you guys are! What took you so long?!"

Anya rolled her eyes as she climbed out, motioning to Xander. "Mister I'm to good to ask for directions here got us lost."

"Hey, I knew where we were going."

"You lost them half a mile in." Anya glared at him, placing a hand on her hip. "How can I expect my fiance to provide for me when he can't even follow directions?"

"I-" Xander held up a hand, ready to defend himself. "Nevermind." He leaned over to Anya, whispering in her ear. "We'll talk about it later Sweetie."

"You'll always say we'll talk about it later, but we rarely ever do." She stepped off the curb, following along behind the huge group as they made their way to the bottom of the parking garage. "It's not good communication."

"Yeah? Well neither is nagging me to death." Xander fished a grappling hook out of his backpack, swinging it over his head before releasing it. It sailed over his head, landing squarely on the roof. He pulled. "Good. It's tight."

"Xander, I am trying to have a conversation with you."

"An, I told you, not now. Little busy here." He called over to the group. "Okay, grappling hook should hold. Everybody up." He watched as Angel took the lead, followed by Faith, Willow, Tara, Giles, Wesley and Cordelia. He turned to Anya. "Okay Sweetie, your turn."

"Are you even listening to me? Because I feel like you're not listening to me."

"I'm listening. Now, can we talk on the way up? Trying to break into a high tech facility here."

"Fine." Anya went in front of him, grabbing the rope and holding on tight as she tried to pull herself up. "This rope is flimsy; it'll never work." She looked over her shoulder at him. "Frankly, I don't see why we couldn't have used a stronger rope."

Xander groaned. "Ya know what honey? I'm just gonna straddle the rope behind you and push you up, okay?"

"Xander, I really don't think-" she grunted as Xander pushed her from behind. "Fine. I'll climb. But I still say you should've used a stronger rope."

"Yes dear."

* * *

"Wow. Wha-what took you guys so long? We've been battling this hatch for several minutes." Willow studied Xander as he finally made his way onto the top of the parking garage. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No." He dusted himself off, grabbing the grappling hook and looping it around his arm in order to store it in the backpack for later. "Just...do me a favor Will."

"Anything."

"Hold me back if I decide to kill my fiance would you?"

Willow laughed. "Xander, I don't think Anya's that bad, is she?"

"Yes Will, she's _that_ bad. She couldn't climb up the rope, so I had to push her. Then, she spent the whole way up lecturing me on the right type of rope to use and how it would have been better than this so called flimsy rope I used." Willow put a hand over her mouth, stifling a giggle. "Don't laugh Will; it's not funny for a man to be henpecked."

"You're right. It's not."

"So, will you do me this favor?"

"Yes Xander, I will hold you back if you decide to kill Anya."

"Thank you." He stored the grappling hook in the backpack before walking over to the rest of the group, who were assembled around the hatch on top of the building. "Have we figured out how to get in yet?"

"No." Faith glanced up, scanning the horizon. "And we're running out of time."

Wesley let up on pulling on the hatch just long enough to check his watch. "It's only midnight; there's still five hours before sunrise."

"By then it might be to late."

Wesley sighed. "I hate to agree, but if we don't get this opened soon-"

"Anybody try the crowbar over there?" Xander asked.

"What?" The group collectively blinked at him.

"There's a crowbar over there. Now, I'm no genius, but I'm guessing a crowbar would be good for breaking into buildings and such."

"Why didn't you mention that sooner?!" Faith barked. She stood up, walking over and grabbing the crowbar, holding it above her head.

"Faith..." Angel warned.

"Move over Wes. I'm about to bust into this fortress."


	29. Chapter 29

Boyd sat at his desk in the security office, sleepily scanning the security monitors every few seconds. Luckily, Topher was trying to help him stay awake.

"So DeWitt told you to beef up security and this is all we have?" Topher walked around the office, looking out the window at the peaceful Dollhouse. "We have two more guards at all the entrances and you taking 'round the clock guard duty?"

"That seems to be the size of it, yes."

"Wow man friend. You are a fortress. I would be dead tired right about now."

Boyd shot him an unamused look. "And you think I'm not dead tired?"

"I'm just sayin. Better you than me, man friend." He turned away from the window, walking over to the desk and casually looking over Boyd's shoulder. "Nothing to worry about tonight Boyd; the dolls are asleep, all nice and cozy in their pods, with the chemicals pumping through. No actives on duty...it's a quiet night."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Something doesn't feel right."

"You are way to tense." Topher walked around behind him, placing his hands gently on Boyd's shoulders. "How about a massage?"

Boyd jerked, slapping Topher's hands away. "That's a bit more physical contact than I'm comfortable with Topher." He smiled wryly. "Besides, it would only put me to sleep; I'm having a hard enough time staying awake as it is." He yawned, scanning the security cameras again. His eyes widened. "Uh Topher, what's that?"

"What's what?"

"There. On the roof. Based on our recent visitors, I would say it's the same five people from the other night. Except now they have back up." He squinted, blearily staring at the cameras. "It looks like they're trying to break in."

"Nah." Topher leaned in, scanning the monitors, having no clue what he was supposed to be looking at. "It's probably just raccoonns or something. You know how they have a way of coming out at night. Cute little things really."

"Cute?"

"Have you ever seen a raccoon Boyd? They're pretty cute."

"Still, it seems like-" He was cut off by the sound of the security system alarm. He jumped out of his seat, grabbing his walkie talking and speaking into it. "All security units, we have a breach on the roof. All security personnel report to the main floor at once for a debriefing. These intruders could be dangerous."

"What happened?" DeWitt walked into the security office, looking between Boyd and Topher. "Why is the security alarm going off?" She glared at Boyd. "It's the middle of the night Mister Langton. Were you not keeping your post?"

"I was keeping my post Miss DeWitt. Someone is in the Dollhouse. Topher and I thought we saw some activity on the roof. I was going to notify you, but the security alarm went off before I could. We know someone or something is in this building; they just havent emerged yet."

DeWitt looked between the two of them. "I trust whomever just broke in here will be dispatched quickly Mister Langton."

"Yes Ma'm."

"Good. Keep me posted. I will be in my office."

"Yes Ma'm."

Topher stayed quiet until DeWitt was out of the room and out of earshot. "Did she seem a little flushed and dishelved to you? Almost like she was..."

"Hot and bothered?"

"Yeah. How did you-"

"Don't ask."

Topher blinked at him a moment, deciding to ignore the statement. "Now what do we do man friend?"

"We wait for whomever it is to emerge."

"Do we know where they will emerge from?"

"We don't. But we should know soon."

* * *

Wesley's eyes widened in horror. "Faith! You just set off the entire security system in this building! How are we going to sneak past them now?! You've alerted them to our presence!"

Faith smirked. "Oh come on Wes; like I ever follow rules." She swept the broken glass away with a boot clad foot, peering down the hatch. "It's just a maze of pipes." She jumped in, the others looking helplessly amongst themselves. "Scoobies! Angel Investigations! Let's move!"

"Well, this should be interesting," stated Angel, hauling himself into the hatch behind Faith.

"Yeah, if you call walking into certain death interesting," Xander quipped, reluctantly following Wesley down the hatch. "Seriously, is this really necessary?" He landed next to Angel, who shrugged.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, we're in it for the long haul. Now get everybody in here and let's go. I think I saw Faith take off in that direction."

"What direction? The only direction _is_ that way!"

"Precisely." He walked off without another word, followed by Wesley.

"Great, just great. They walk off and leave me standing here. I'd say we're jailbait, but..." he paused. "Actually, I take that back. We _are_ jailbait." He looked through the hatch. "Guys! Down here! Wesley, Faith and Angel are already headed toward...wherever it is we're supposed to be going!" He muttered under his breath. 'Not that I know where we're going, but-"

"Hey Xan." Willow appeared next to him, followed by Tara, Anya, Giles and Cordelia. "So, uh, they went that way?" She pointed down the corridor.

"Yeah Will, they went that way."

"Oh. Um, okay. Well, let's follow them then."

"Yes. Nothing will get resolved by just standing around here," Giles piped up and without another word, followed Willow down the corridor, the others in step behind him.

Xander fell in step behind Anya. "Why do I get the feeling we're walking into a trap?"

"It's probably not a trap," mused Anya. "Or, it is, and we're all just blissfully unaware of it." She turned to Xander. "We'll probably all die."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence An."


	30. Chapter 30

Faith wound her way down the long corridor, occasionally feeling above her for the pipes, using them as a point of reference. "Okay, there has to be an entrance somewhere around here; these pipes can't just lead nowhere." She stopped, looking around. "Damn. Are there like, no doors or anything in this fucking place?" She continued to follow the pipes, coming to a fork. One side branched off to the left, the other to the right.

She squinted down the dimly lit right corridor. "God, I don't know. Maybe...wait." She walked down the right corridor a ways, spying something. "A door?" She cautiously opened it, peeking outside. A great big room, sectioned off into several areas, met her eyes.

One area consisted of couches, with books scattered around; one area contained little trees and yet another area contained coloring books, crayons and blank paper, giving the appearance of an arts and crafts area.

For some strange reason, she felt drawn to the arts and crafts area. She stepped inside the room, crowbar held high as she slowly walked around the arts and crafts table, studying the various drawings.

Pictures of houses, with happy couples smiling and holding hands; some more serious, such as a drawing with a lot of black, featuring a bird in a cage. Still another was a picture of a gun shooting at someone, the word BAD scrawled at the top in black crayon.

Faith smirked. "Wow. These people have issues." She continued to make her way around the table, looking at the other drawings. As she turned, her eyes landed on a drawing near the corner. A picture of two girls, one with yellow colored hair and one with brown colored hair. They were posed karate chopping and kicking several silly looking monsters. Faith picked it up, taking a closer look. Near the bottom, in a separate panel, was a picture of the same two girls. Except this time, they were crudely drawn to look like they were kissing. Scrawled at the top were the words: Me and Her. Girlfriends. At the very bottom of the page, in tiny handwriting, was the word "Faith," with an arrow pointing to the crudely drawn girl with brown hair.

The slayer's heart skipped a beat, her knees buckling as she sat in a nearby chair. "Oh my god." She stared at the picture, tears filling her eyes. "Buffy drew this."

 _Hours earlier..._

Something didn't feel right; something was unsettled. And this something was pushing against her, warning her that the place she was in was a very, very bad place.

Delta shook her head as she selected a brown crayon from the pile in front of her, trying to quiet the voices in her head. Every so often, flashes of memory appeared, only to dissipate rapidly.

 _We need a plan_

 _I promise. After this, we can have victory sex._

 _Scoobies._

 _Angel._

 _Angel Investigations._

 _Buffy, no. Don't do this._

 _I love you._

 _I know._

 _Good-bye Buffy._

"Good-bye?" Delta rolled the word across her tongue, trying to figure out what it meant. "He was sad." She looked at her hand, vaguely remembering the sensation of someone holding it. She shook her head again, setting the brown crayon down and picking up the yellow one.

When she finished with the yellow, she set it down, picking up a black pen. "Faith." She scrawled the name at the bottom of the page, making it tiny so no one could see it. She placed the pen on the table, staring at the picture and pointing to the brown haired girl. "Faith." She looked around, placing two fingers to her lips and blowing a kiss on it, placing the two fingers on the lips of the brown haired girl. "Faith."

"Delta, would you like a treatment?"

Delta looked up, smiling sweetly at the woman standing in front of her. "A treatment would be nice. I enjoy my treatments." She stood up, obediently following the woman away from the arts and crafts area.

 _Now..._

Faith wiped her eyes as she stood up. "I'm coming B." She clenched her fists as her sides. "I swear to god, I am breaking you out of here if it's the last thing I do."


	31. Chapter 31

"Um, okay, I don't want to alarm anybody here, but...anybody know where Faith went? You know, not that I care or anything."

Willow smirked. "Aww. Xander, you _do_ care about Faith."

"No...what I care about is making it out of here alive. In one piece."

"Oh. Well, it was a nice thought anyway."

"I'm serious Will. Where is she? Cause ya know, like I said before, not a fan of the whole dying thing."

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere," said Wesley. "I think I saw her turn left up here." He stopped short, looking down one corridor, then the other. "Though I don't know why she would; there doesn't seem to be any sort of entrance...here." His eyes landed on the door Faith had stepped through moments earlier.

"Except the door that leads us down the rabbit hole," Xander snarked. "Don't think we're in Kansas anymore guys."

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing." Anya pushed her way to the front of the group. "There are doors like this all over the place. They usually lead to portals." She yanked open the door and poked her head out.

"What do you see Honey?" Xander asked.

Anya pulled her head back in, grinning. "It's a spa!"

"Spa?" Xander blinked at his fiance. "Here. Let me see." He opened the door again, stepping outside, the rest of the group following him. He looked around, eyes wide. "We are _definitely_ not in Kansas anymore."

"Hey! Get them! They're not supposed to be in here!"

Xander watched as a swarm of security guards stormed toward there. "Great. _Now_ they notice someone's here."

"They must have been to shocked to react sooner," Giles stated.

"Except now they're coming at us and they're coming fast," Angel said. "Giles, you, Anya and Tara take the right flank; me, Xander and Willow will take the left flank."

"What about us?" Cordelia asked.

"Cordelia, you and Wesley cover us. On the count of three, we go in. One, two-"

"Ya might wanna count faster," Xander offered, clocking a security guard on the nose. "They're coming kind of fast here."

"Three!"

"Boy, they're determined aren't they?" Wesley lashed out at a security guard, felling him with one swoop from the blunt part of an axe. "I didn't think they'd be quick."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Xander snarked, punching an encroaching security guard. He glared at Wesley. "Let's see...we've infiltrated their fortress, trespassed, broken in...ya know Wes, I have no idea why they're attacking us."

Wesley swung the axe, missing Xander's head completely and hitting another security guard. "Maybe if you spent more time fighting and less time making sarcastic comments, we could take these guards down in a decent amount of time."

"Oh, so now it's my fault?"

"I never said it was."

"Xander, behind you!" Angel yelled, alerting Xander to a security guard that was about to tackle him.

Xander whirled around, ducking as the security guard came at him. The guard tripped over Xander's body, conveniently falling into Wesley's axe. Wesley smirked. "You were saying?"

"Nevermind."

* * *

"They're taking down our entire security detail! What are we supposed to do?!" Topher paced the security office in a panic, wringing his hands. "I mean, most people couldn't take down our security guards on their worst day. But these guys? Oh, they're good. They're to good." Topher walked over to where Boyd was sitting, his eyes glued to the monitors in front of him. ""Such moves and muscle mass and..." he paused, considering. "Ooo...if I could tissue map those muscles...I could make an active that would be unstoppable! Think of the possibilities!"

"Topher, you're drooling," Boyd said absently. He continued watching the monitors, raising a brow. "Topher, weren't there nine people on the roof?"

"I think so? Though with the lighting, it was kind of hard to tell." He looked at Boyd nervously, playfully jabbing him in the shoulder. "What's the matter man friend? Something wrong?"

"Call DeWitt in here. If there were nine people on the roof before, we need to know where the other one went."

* * *

Faith walked through the darkened Dollhouse, crowbar at the ready, the drawing she had discovered earlier tucked inside her leather boot. She walked into the showers, looking around. "Hello? Anyone here?" No answer. She smirked. "Good. Nobody to interfere with me breaking in. That's just the way I like it." She turned down a long hallway, entering a large room with an odd design on the floor.

"A pentagram?" She walked further inside to get a better look. "No way. They can't be..." she stepped on part of the design, looking down. Beneath the frosted glass lay something indistinguishable. She dropped to one knee, trying to see through the glass. "I wonder if this opens..." She cautiously ran a finger over the panel. "If it's supposed to be locked, there should be a switch or something." She felt around, discovering a notch near the top.

Curling her fingers around the glass, she pulled, only to wince in pain as the glass cut into her palms. "Ow! Fucking glass. Geez, what the hell is in here anyway?" Deciding to continue pulling on the glass cover despite the searing pain, she pulled harder, causing the glass to slide back a few inches. "What the hell is so valu-" she stopped short as she pulled the glass further back. There, underneath her, was Buffy.

Faith stopped short, caught off guard by the sigh of the slayer beneath her. "Damn B. You always look good when you sleep." She reached a hand down, gently tickling Buffy's stomach. "B, wake up. Buffy, it's me, Faith. I've come back for you. Buffy. I'm here." She leaned down, gently cradling the blonde slayer's cheek in her hand.

Buffy's eyes fluttered open. She stared at the brunette slayer a moment, cautiously placing a hand over hers. "Faith."

Faith couldn't hold back the tears as she grasped Buffy's hand in hers, kissing the slayer's knuckles. "Yeah B, it's me. I'm here."

Buffy studied the woman's face, her gaze trailing to the bloody palms. "You hurt."

Faith laughed. "Physically and emotionally. Now come on; as soon as I pull this glass back the rest of the way, we're getting out of here."

"We are?"

"Yes, we are." Faith let go of Buffy's hand and rolled to the side, allowing herself ample room to the pull the glass out the rest of the way. "Come on B. Help me."

"B?" Buffy blinked in confusion. "B is a letter."

"Yeah, well, if you don't help me, we're going to be in trouble. Spelled with a capital T. Now help me." She stopped pulling on the glass, taking Buffy's hands in her own and placing them on the glass.

"Ouch. Sharp."

Faith rolled her eyes, realizing that whatever the Dollhouse had done to her girlfriend, she obviously had no memories. No to mention the mental capacity of a child. She took a deep breath, grabbing the pillow behind Buffy's head and handing it to her. "Here. Use the pillow."

Something seemed to click in Buffy's brain as she used the pillow as a buffer, putting it against the glass and pushing while Faith pulled. Between the two of them, they were able to open the pod all the way.

"We did it." Buffy grinned, pleased with herself.

"Heh. Yeah, we did it B. Now come on, we're getting out of here." She took Buffy's hand, helping the blonde slayer out of the pod and onto the smooth polished floor.

"Now where do we go?"

"Out of this place, that's for damn sure," Faith replied. Without waiting for another of Buffy's strange remarks, she lead her out of the pod room, praying they could escape without any trouble.


	32. Chapter 32

They _are_ persistent, aren't they?" Adelle mused, standing in the treatment room as she watched Faith come out of the pod room, dragging Buffy behind her. "Well Mister Brink, what's say we make things interesting?"

Topher's eyes widened. "Oh no, nothing interesting. I don't do anything interesting. This situation is to dangerous to do anything interesting." He shrugged helplessly. "Couldn't we just let them escape? Besides, there's the matter of the other eight." He leaned against the window, watching as the group of eight below fought off the security guards.

"The other eight are not going to be any trouble. Our security guards will either be defeated, and then they have every right to leave, or security will defeat them and bring them all here."

"And then what?"

Adelle smirked. "You know as well as I do Topher that you cannot predict the outcome of any event."

"O-kaay...but, let's just posit for a minute that the security guards lose and Faith rescues Buffy. Then what?"

"We shall cross that bridge when we come to it. In the meantime-"

"Not so fast."

Topher shrieked as Faith barged into the room, brandishing a gun she had pilfered from a knocked out security guard. "Okay, whoever it is that turned my girlfriend into this vacant, dreamy loon..." she pointed the gun at Topher, before swinging it back toward Adelle. "Whoever is responsible for this, I want her back. _NOW_."

Buffy looked around. "This is the treatment room. I enjoy my treatments." She went to sit in the imprint chair, only for Faith to yank her back.

"Don't do that Buffy; this is what got you in trouble in the first place." She turned back to Topher and Adelle. "Now, I asked once and I'll ask again: who the hell did this to her?!"

Topher meekly raised a hand. "M-me. That would be me. The neuroscience genius." He raised both hands over his head in surrender. "Look, I just imprint who I'm told to imprint. If you really want to talk to the big boss around here, talk to her." He pointed to DeWitt. "She's gives the orders, I do the imprints. That's protocol."

"Is that true?" Faith pointed the gun directly at Adelle, walking closer, keeping Buffy firmly behind her. "Is that true? Is what that geeky scientist guy said true? You take innocent people and strip them of their memories? You force them into service? Is that your game?"

"Yes. That is me, relatively speaking." Adelle stated, keeping her voice even. "But I can assure you Miss Lehaye, our cause is noble."

"Oh yeah?" She thrust Buffy in front of her. "Noble? You call this noble?! Taking a person's memories is noble?! Stripping a person of their personality is NOBLE?!" She glared at Adelle. "Taking a person's memories and stripping them of their personalities just so they can be an empty vessel and then filling them up with whatever suits your fancy isn't noble. It's pimping!"

"She may have a point..." Topher mused. He winced as Adelle shot him a look.

"I admit, taking Delta from you was not the most noble thing to do. However, she did sacrifice her life to save yours." She looked Faith up and down. "Though I fail to see why."

"Buffy loves me! She's the only person in my life who has never given up on me, who accepts and loves me for who I am! Before you fucking sucked her brains out, she told me it was up to me to break her out. I promised her I would." She cocked the gun, causing the barrel to roll over to the next bullet. Walking deliberately, she held the gun to Adelle's head, threatening to shoot. "And when I promise my girlfriend something, you can be damn sure I'll keep that promise."

"You are a very loyal girlfriend." Adelle regarded Faith coolly. "Alright, you can have your girlfriend back. Just allow us to have a little meeting first and then we will get started, hm?"

Faith slowly lowered the gun. "Promise? Because if you don't..." she raised the gun again, making sure it was level with Adelle's head. "If you don't, I will blow your fucking brains out along with the rest of these fucking machines."

"Agreed. Topher?" Adelle looked at him, side-stepping Faith. "Come Topher; we have matters of grave importance to discuss." She turned to walk out the door, only to have Faith block her path. "What now?"

"Call them off."

"Call whom off?"

"The guards downstairs. Call them off or I'll blow this whole place to bits before you even get back."

"Well...ya see, if you blow this whole place to bits before we give Delta back her original personality...yeah, we can't give her back her original personality because the machines will have been destroyed," Topher pointed out.

"Fine. The machines stay. But the guards get called off."

"Very well." Adelle turned on her heel, walking over to Topher's desk and picking up the phone.

* * *

The walkie-talkie crackled and buzzed in Boyd's holster, causing him to stop short. Only to be socked in the gut by Giles. He fell to the floor, recovering enough of his senses to roll away before another attack. He snatched the walkie-talkie from his holster, listening to the incoming message.

 _Call off the security guards. We have made a bargain with Faith. You may escort her friends to the treatment room immediately._

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Boyd's voice rang out over the melee, causing everyone to stop immediately.

"Oof!"

"Ooo..." Xander grimaced as the security guard he had just punched crumpled to the floor. "Uh yeah, my bad. Sorry, but when you fight evil all the time, it's kind of hard to stop in the middle of battle."

Boyd glared at him before stepping into the middle of the room. "We have been ordered to stop by DeWitt. Her and Faith have made a bargain and Faith ordered a cease fire."

"Wha...?" Xander's jaw dropped. "Faith? The crazy person who dragged us on this suicide mission in the first place has ordered you guys to stop fighting us?"

"That is correct." Boyd looked around the room, frowning at the injured security personnel before walking up to the group standing before him. "I'm supposed to take you to the treatment room immediately."

"Treatment room?" Xander blinked. "What's that?"

"Um...I think that's what Faith said Buffy was talking about earlier, wasn't it?" asked Willow. "You know...the room where they...um...do things?" She looked helplessly at Boyd. "Uh...sorry. I didn't mean..."

Boyd forced a smile. "That's alright. Now come with me."

"This is probably another trap," Xander whispered to Willow. "I mean, if the Dollhouse did all these memory wipes to the other people here, how do we know they won't do the same thing to us?"

"Xander, you're just going to have to trust this guy."

Xander glanced at the huge security guard who was leading them up a flight of stairs. "Big beefy security guard who suddenly decided to initiate a cease fire? Yeah, real comforting."


	33. Chapter 33

"So...what exactly _is_ this room?" Giles looked around the room they were standing in. All around them were wires, cables, and a huge computer console full of switches, dials and knobs. Sitting in the middle of the room was a blue chair with black padded seats and strange arm rests, which appeared to have some sort of light source underneath.

Willow drooled. "Wow. This computer system is state of the art." She walked around the chair, admiring it. "I mean...this is technology no one has seen before, technology that hasn't even been invented yet." She walked around to the front of the chair, studying something. "There's a slot in the back here. It must be for a thumb drive or something." She paused. "Or a highly intelligent computer chip." She turned on her smart phone, scrolling through her research bookmarks. "It's to bad the Dollhouse isn't listed on any websites; I-I'd love to see how this works."

"Hate to break it to you Red, but you're not going to see how this works." Faith stood near the chair, gun at her side, glaring down the door.

"Uh Faith, what are you-"

"I'm waiting."

"For...?" Willow craned her neck, trying to see what Faith was looking at. "Faith, what-"

"Okay, who's ready to see this baby in action?" Topher walked into the room, scanning the assembled crowd. "Oooo, I have an audience today." He smiled. "Very cool. Now, who wants to know how this works?"

Faith growled, slowly advancing towards Topher, gun raised at eye level. "Listen, you're the neuroscience genius who took my girlfriend. I don't care what the hell it takes or how the hell you-"

"You would be wise to keep a cool head Miss LeHaye." Adelle stepped into the treatment room, Buffy walking serenly behind her. "If you continue to act this way, I will be forced to make our deal null and void." Faith glared at the woman and DeWitt smiled. "Very good. Now, are you ready to have your girlfriend back? Good as new? As though nothig ever happened?"

The slayer nodded.

"Very well then." She turned to Topher. "Do you have everything set up?"

He smirked. "Do I have everything set up? Of course I have everything set up." He walked over to Buffy. "Delta, would you like a treatment?"

Delta smiled gently. "A treatment would be nice. I enjoy my treatments."

"Well good. I think you'll like this one." He ushered Buffy into the treatment chair, glancing at the bystanders. He turned to DeWitt, motioning outside. "Um..."

Adelle shook her head. "No Topher. Not this time. They stay."

"Bu-"

"Unless you want me to press this gun to your head and blow your fucking brains out, you'll let us stay," Faith hissed, leveling the gun at his head.

"Okay, okay." He smiled weakly. "I was only kidding about ushering you guys outside. Really." He gave an audible gulp. "Um...kind of hard to imprint here..."

Faith rolled her eyes as she lowered the gun, walking over and standing with the others. "Fine. Get on with it then."

"Right." He took a wedge, pushing it into the slot on the back of the chair before tilting the chair back. When Buffy was laying all the way down in the chair, he flipped a switch.

The Scoobies and Angel Investigations watched in horror as Buffy's body pulsed under the volts of electricity shooting through her skull. After a few seconds, the body stopped pulsing and relaxed.

Topher slowly tilted the chair upwards. "Welcome back Buffy."

Buffy looked around. "Five years already? Didn't I just-" she stopped short, her gaze landing on Faith. She jumped out of the chair, running into Faith's open arms. She nuzzled the brunette slayer's neck, whispering. "You did it. You got me out."

Faith hugged her girlfriend tight, tears in her eyes. "I told you I would B. When it comes to you, nothing can stop me."

"This is all very touching and everything, but I'm ready to go back to our somewhat normal lives," Xander complained, looking around at everyone else, who nodded in agreement.

"Agreed." Buffy pulled away from Faith, swiping at her eyes. She looked at Adelle and Topher, ready to say something, but deciding against it. She wrapped her arm around Faith's waist as the two of them headed out of the imprint room, the others following behind. "Come on guys; let's go home."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N 1:** Woo-hoo! Final chapter! I was going to post this up this morning, but had to run to work. Enjoy!

* * *

"So what exactly _did_ I imprint Buffy with?" Topher asked Adelle, who was seated in her office along with Boyd. "I glanced at the wedge and that was her original personality, but...something else was there."

Adelle calmly sipped her tea. "They have been inside these walls. They have seen the Dollhouse and everything it contains, everything it does. We watched them take down several security guards of their own accord. They are a formidable force and just because they got Miss Summers out of here, doesn't mean they won't be back to free the others."

"But it's not in their best interest to free the others," Boyd pointed out. "They were only here to free Buffy. They freed her, so they should be gone."

"Not necessarily Mister Langton." Adelle set her teacup on the table. "They deal with fantasy creatures, demons, other kinds of mystical figures. They are the good ones Mister Langton. Mark my words; they _will_ be back." She turned to Topher. "And, to answer your question Topher, what you imprinted was indeed the original personality, but with a little...something extra, shall we say?"

"And that would be...?"

"A sleeper chip." Adelle got up, walking over to the bar and setting the cup of tea down before turning back to her employers. "Buffy still retains the active architecture, so besides having the sleeper chip, she also has the gps strip, which none of the others know about. It will allow us to keep tabs on her and her friends. If any of them try to break in here again, we'll know where they are immediately."

"So it's fool proof?" asked Boyd.

"Precisely. Everything is exactly as it should be." Boyd and Topher exchanged looks. "The two of you are dismissed. Mister Langton, you are to keep an eye on Miss Summers and her friends whereabouts; we do not want to be caught off guard again. They are a force to be reckoned with. Topher, it's business as usual."

Both nodded respectfully before leaving the room.

Adelle turned around, peering out the window. Down below, the actives were waking up, milling around the common area to the start of a new day. Adelle poured herself another cup of tea, smiling as she raised the cup to her lips.

"Checkmate."

* * *

 **A/N 2:** To the lovely reader, callanagassi92, who has been following this story despite it's flaws: you are right; I don't have a well versed knowledge of the Buffyverse. The timelines are mixed up; I am not intimate with the characters, etc. Frankly, the last time I watched Buffy was about eight years ago (which is also when I first wrote this story). Thank you for reading it and for the critiques.


End file.
